


The Bitty and Bara of Sans the Skeleton

by StarDust3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Bara!Edge, Bara!Red, Bara!Slim, Bitty!Blue, Bitty!Razz, Don't want to spoil anything, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I can't pun, M/M, Major Character Injury, Red swears a lot, Will add tags as I go, hospital visits, what do i tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDust3/pseuds/StarDust3
Summary: Sans gets a Bitty just like his worried brother asked. That should be the end of his magical creature adoptions right? Not so much, more creatures keep showing up! All he wants is some peace and quiet. Little does he know these creatures won't leave so easily.





	1. The Blue Bitty

Sans is walking through the stacked kennels, only here because of Papyrus. He and Mettaton moved into an apartment together on the high end of town. Papyrus is happy around Mettaton, in a way Sans can’t provide. Papyrus begged him to get a bitty of all things. Bitties were small monsters that were considered pets by most people, some could even take care of monsters. Sans’s research says bitties get most of their magic from larger monsters, the best way through physical contact, but close proximity to another monster works as well. The more magic the bitty has the farther it can go from a monster.

“Here are our younger ones, over there are our elders. As you can see we have a variety of sizes and colors. Anyone catch your eye?” the cheerful human clerk asks. Sans looks around, nope they all look the same to him, he mentally sighs. Seems like he’ll just have to pick a random one. “Kennel I ask to look around a little more?” he asks. The clerk nods with a giggle before disappearing towards the front desk. Sans sighs again, time to pick one and go home, he’s ready for a nap.

He walks around the center circle of kennels, none of them catching his eye. He browses the kennels stacked against the wall. His foot knocks into a kennel. Sans’s permanent smile droops a little, if his foot hadn’t hit it he wouldn’t have known the kennel was there, the dark grey blanket blends into the shadows so well. Why would they have hidden a kennel, all of the bitties are supposed to be up for adoption.

Sans kneels and slowly lifts the blanket up, not sure if he’s going to take it all the way off or not. He can see a small shape shivering at the opposite end of the kennel. Sans lifts the blanket all the way off. The bitty is flush against the corner of the kennel curled into a ball, Sans can see shaking light blue eyelights watching him. Sans stares back, something about the shivering eyelight reminds him of...Papyrus. He doesn’t know why, there are no similarities between his brother and this terrified bitty. So why is he drawn to this bitty. Sans replaces the blanket and stands up, he shouldn’t get a bitty with as many problems as him. Sans finishes his loop and goes to the next room with the older bitties. A few minutes later Sans returns to the kennel with the scared blue bitty. None of the other bitties catch his attention like this one. His mind keeps telling him not to, this bitty is going to be too much work for him. He has to be ready to do any assignment Asgore gives him. He can’t be taking care of a bitty. The bitty is supposed to be taking care of him.

Despite his mind telling him to leave and look for another bitty store his hand reaches out and grabs the handle of the kennel. He lifts it up and wraps his arms around the kennel, careful to not jostle its occupant too much.

“Miss? I think I found one,” Sans calls as he heads towards the front desk.

Something is definitely wrong with him for getting this bitty. The clerk even tries to convince him not to get this bitty because it’s scared of monsters and humans. The adoption center isn’t sure why, but from it’s injuries when it got to them it was abused. They tried everything to help it, even displaying it with the other bitties and hoping someone would adopt it. Everyone ignored the defective bitty and the director decided they needed to put it down, as sad as that was. They couldn’t afford to take care of a bitty that wouldn’t get adopted.

Sans easily convinces her the bitty is better off with him than being put down. She only seems truly at ease as she goes through his credentials  
while finishing the adoption paperwork. Sans gets into his small car and heads towards his apartment, covered kennel in the passenger seat. Sans sighs tiredly, he is so ready for that nap.

Sans enters his apartment ten minutes later with the bitty’s kennel safely in his arms. He turns on lights around the apartment and throws his keys on the couch. Heading to the kitchen Sans puts the kennel on the kitchen counter and slowly removes the blanket.

/

He shivers at the fear crawling on his back, the blanket is removed and light floods his cage. He starts vibrating, the blanket coming off would mean someone is going to do something. He doesn’t want to be here, he wants to be with his brother again.

The creak of the cage opening draws his attention back to the present. He stares at the monster who adopted him, getting a good look for the first time.

The person who adopted him is a skeleton monster, like him. He’s never met another skeleton except for his brother. This monster wasn’t very big, at least compared to other large people he’s seen. This big monster has small white eyelights, a nice smile and very hypnotic magic. He’s never met a monster with such gentle magic before.

“So, uh, I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton. This is my apartment and your new home, it’s not much I know, but to me it sansational. What’s your name, little guy?”

He looks up at Sans, whose voice is low and calming. When he stops shaking he notices for the first time that Sans has a finger out to him from the outside of his cage, probably so he can shake it without any pressure to do so. He watches the other skeleton, his gut telling him he can trust this skeleton, that the aura of the other is emitting too soothing to have any ill intent. He’s safe here, the other monster won’t hurt him, he isn’t like the others. He gathers his courage, he will believe in his gut and trust this fellow skeleton.

“I-I don’t have a name. My last owners wouldn’t-” he cuts himself off and looks down wrapping his arms around his torso. No, don’t think about it, focus on the here and now. “Would...you give me a name?” He flinches, fearing he misjudged this monster and is going to be scolded for asking for something without permission. After a moment of silence he peeks at Sans and his eyes widen. Is Sans...blushing? The big skeleton has a hand covering his mouth, dark blue flushing his cheekbones and his eyes are looking at the kitchen counter top.

“Well, I uh, would be happy to. I should warn you I’m not the best at naming. Sooooooooo….” Sans trails off as he stares at him. “How about Blue? After your magic?”

Blue...he likes it. Blue feels something click inside him, he finally has a home, a real one, with Sans. “Th-thank you Sans!” Blue reaches up as he exits the cage. Sans’s smile quirks up as he offers both hands out for the little bitty to climb onto. Blue scrambles on top of them feeling completely safe and at ease for the first time in his life. He happily watches the blue magic color Sans’s face a moment or two longer. Blue doesn’t know why he trusts this monster, but he does. As Blue shifts the worn outfit he’s wearing from the adoption center his bones touch Sans’s and magic flows into him. He’s never been able to have long periods of contact with big people safely enough to absorb magic.

“Sans...I’m tired...sorry. Just need some magic...please…” Blue drifts to sleep. Months of anguish and fear being replaced by the soothing magic of Sans.

Blue smiles.


	2. Getting Comfortable Part One

When Blue wakes up he finds Sans slumped over the table fast asleep. Blue giggles before looking around the small kitchen. It’s dirty and a little worn. He can see an overflowing trash can and garbage scattered across the counter. Stains are everywhere, even the wall. How do you stain a wall? Blue wanders off of Sans’s cupped hands with energy he hasn’t felt since he was small. Looking over the edge of the table he sees more garbage and stains. He shudders at the mess, he needs to clean this place, he and Sans shouldn’t be living in such filth.

He looks back at Sans, who’s sockets are closed. Blue notices for the first time dark circles under Sans’s sockets and the slight shivers in his bones. The white t-shirt doesn't seem to be helping him much. Blue should wake up Sans so he can sleep properly in his bed under soft and heavy blankets. Blue hesitates, not sure if waking Sans is breaking some sort of rule…  
He’s going to, if this is a rule then he needs to know for the future. He’s pretty sure Sans will patiently explain the rules and such when Blue asks. He climbs onto the arms that have moved to pillow underneath Sans’s head. Blue gets his footing on Sans’s shoulder and knocks on Sans’s skull.

Nothing happens. He tries again.

Nothing happens. Blue’s cheeks puff with the air he’s holding before he does a series of light knocks on Sans’s skull while yelling, “Sans! Get up lazybones! We have lots to do!”

Nothing happens.

Blue looks around for something that can help him. He might be able to move something with his magic at full power like this. Blue hears the clunk of the freezer making ice. A mischievous smile works its way onto Blue’s face. 

/  
Sans shivers and curls a little more. The ice cube slithers down his skull and that makes Sans snap awake. He jumps with a gasp, knocking his chair over and him along with it.

“Sans? Are you alright? I-I’m sorry I didn’t think you’d react so strongly. I just couldn’t figure out how to wake you up,” Blue rambles, feeling his good mood drain away as Sans stares up at him with an almost unnoticeable flinch. Blue fidgets with his hands, doubt and fear of punishment creeping up at him. Instead of yelling Sans chuckles. Blue slowly looks up to see Sans pushing himself up with a big grin on his face. 

“No need to apologize Blue. I’m a bit of a prankster myself. Ice should apologize for fallin’ asleep on ya,” Sans says with a grin as he rights the fallen chair. Blue narrows his eyes at Sans.

“Was that a pun?”

“Only if it was punny enough for ya,” Sans makes finger guns at Blue.

“NOOOOOOooo!” Blue whines. How did he get stuck with another pun loving monster? 

“You’re complaining, but I can see your smile,” Sans teases as he heads to the fridge. Blue crosses his arms and pouts, he knows it’s childish but he feels he deserves to protest at least a little.

“So, Blue, do you eat food? Or do you just need my magic?” Sans finds a near empty bottle of ketchup to drink. He realizes Blue had to get the ice cube from the freezer.

“Wait, did you use...your magic to...wake me up?”

“Yes?” Blue blinks in confusion before realizing he may have made a mistake. What if he wasn’t supposed to use magic without permission? Is Sans going to punish him? What if-

“Hey, hey. Don’t worry Blue I’m not mad, really. It takes a lot to get under my skin, heh. I’m just impressed you have enough magic to do that.”

Blue stiffens at the pun but looks up at Sans hopefully. He finds his vision is blurry and blinks the tears away. When his vision clears Sans is sitting in front of Blue with one hand extended. Realizing what Sans is offering Blue dashes forward and hugs Sans’s fingers. Blue mentally scolds himself, Sans is the the calmest monster he’s ever met. He can’t picture Sans hurting anyone. He should ask about the rules of the house so this doesn’t happen again. 

“Sans, what are the rules around here? I-I don’t want to inconvenience you so...” Blue trails off.

“Hmm…” Sans hums. Blue lets go of Sans’s fingers so he can see better. A squeak escapes him as Sans picks him up gently. Sans looks at him with a thoughtful expression. Blue can feel magic rush to is cheekbones as he shifts from foot to foot on Sans’s open palm.

“Well, I’ve never had a bitty before so...how about we take this a step at a time. Figure out how this will work first. So, all I want you to do right now is be honest, ok? If you need something tell me if you don’t like something or if you want something. Deal?”

Blue feels his pupils turn into stars, “Yes!” he cheers excitedly. He jumps up, his excitement needing an outlet. When he lands back onto Sans’s open palm he notices Sans flinch slightly. Blue freezes at the motion, they both stare at each other for a moment. 

“I-uh-guess I should also mention my HP. Ya see-” a shrill ringing comes from Sans’s pocket. He and Blue both jump at the sound. Sans carefully puts him back down and fishes the ringing thing from his pocket. Blue has seen other big people do this before as well. What did they call it? A sell home? A fell scone? A cell phone! That’s what it was! Blue is proud of himself for remembering such a small detail.

“SANS! HOW ARE YOU? DID YOU GET A BITTY YET? I CAN’T IN GOOD CONSCIOUS LEAVE YOU IN THAT SMALL APARTMENT BY YOURSELF,” a loud but caring voice spoke from the small device. 

“Hey Paps, nice of you to give me a shout out. I did get a bitty, I’ll send ya a pic,” Sans says with a warm smile. Blue hasn’t seen such a caring smile before on Sans, it’s a good smile on him.

“Heya, Blue? Do you mind if I take a pic of you? To send to my bro?” Sans asks with a hesitant smile.

“A pic?” Blue asks with a head tilt. 

“Uh...a picture?” 

“Oh! A picture, I guess I don’t mind,” Blue fidgets. He’s seen pictures before hanging on the walls of the adoption building, but can’t imagine one of him. 

“Blue,” Sans’s voice pulls Blue out of his thoughts. He looks up and there’s a click from the cell phone.

“Thanks Blue, here take a look,” Sans turns the phone around and shows him the screen. His blue eye lights are wide as they look up and his mouth is partly open, about to ask Sans a question. Blues feels magic rush to his face. He wishes Sans got a different picture, this one is embarrassing.

“So, you like it?” Sans confirms. Blue nods, he knows Sans just told him to say something if he doesn’t like it but...he feels like he needs to find out more about his new caretaker first. Sans chuckles as he taps away at his phone. He brings the device back up to his skull. 

“BROTHER HE IS SO CUTE! I CAN’T WAIT TO MEET HIM IN PERSON,” another voice cuts through from the background and a moment later the loud vice comes back on. “OH! SANS METTATON AND I ARE GOING TO EUROPE FOR A FEW MONTHS, ISN’T THAT EXCITING? I’M CALLING TO LET YOU KNOW I’LL BE AWAY FOR A WHILE,” Blue watches Sans slowly deflate. All his energy, at least the little he woke up with, disappears as the loud voice continues on about this Mettaton and Europe. Blue wants to comfort Sans, he hesitates only a moment before rushing forward and hugging the hand Sans has resting on the table. Blue feels San’s hand twitch in surprise before Sans’s thumb comes up and lightly pets his head.

The voice eventually stops and wishes Sans a quick goodbye before hanging up. Sans shuts it with a sigh and focuses back on Blue with his ever present smile. Blue frowns at it suspiciously, Sans always has a smile, but Blue is slowly realizing that doesn’t always mean he’s happy.

“Right, what were we doing? Food I think?” Sans picks up Blue carefully before they head towards the fridge. Sans gently puts Blue down on the counter before looking through the fridge. Blue stands still so he doesn’t step in any of the stains and smudges on the counter.

“Nope, not much here to work with. We’ll have to eat out, is there anything specific you want Blue?” Sans asks as he digs his phone out of his pocket again. “Wait, do you eat food? I think I asked before and got distracted, sorry about that,” Sans says sheepishly.

Blue watches Sans dig for the cell phone he just slid in his black shorts for a moment. Blue isn’t sure how to answer, at...the last place he lived with his brother the big people had eaten and such without offering any to them. He and his brother were lucky to get anything to eat. He didn’t need to eat as much as big people, especially humans, but he did need the sustenance at least once a day. Sans says he’s never had a bitty before, so he won’t know anything unless Blue tells him.

“Well, I don’t need to eat often but, yes, I do eat food. At least once a day so my magic stays strong,” Blue says. He’s seen food made at the old place, and it always smelled delicious. Sans nods at Blue before tapping away at his phone and talking to someone much quieter than the voice before. Sans hangs up a minute or two later.

“It’s already past ten, my naps keep getting longer. Doesn’t matter, need ta…” Sans trails off as his eyes meet Blue’s. “Blue...we need to go shopping today. You probably want better clothes and a restock on ketchup. Do you want to come with or…?” Sans trails off, uncertainty in his voice.

“Sure!” Blue chirps. He can’t believe he’s agreed. He likes Sans, but if they go out there will be more big people everywhere. Most if not all of them more intimidating than Sans and if Blue does something wrong he’ll get-

No, breathe. In, out. He decided to trust Sans. He can’t let his panic overcome him. That’s how he got separated from-

Stop. Btreathe. Focus. He can do this. It’s just shopping. He’ll be fine.

“Are...you sure?” Sans asks, he’s studying Blue carefully, probably because he notices the shaking Blue’s inner turmoil caused. Blue calms himself, he refuses to let the past control him like this. He is going to stay positive and fight his demons. This is a second chance he will not let go to waste.

“I’m sure. Besides, I should try on the clothes to make sure they fit right?”  
“Okay...would it be alright if you ride in my hand? At least for now, I can find something better for long term later,” Sans says as he offers his palm on the counter for Blue to climb onto. Blue smiles at him and clambers on. He can do this.

/

Sans didn’t think their trip would go this smoothly, at all. When Blue started shaking he was ready to tell the little guy to not worry about coming when Blue took a few deep breaths and squared his shoulders. As they left he saw the smile the other shot him, as if trying to reassure him. He isn’t the one who looked like they were going to have a panic attack. Why was Blue trying to comfort him? To add a little more stress to leaving he had to explain his shortcuts to Blue, making sure the little guy was prepared for it. 

They stop by Muffet’s cafe first to eat some brunch. Muffet herself usually doesn’t work on the floor as a waitress, so instead they get one of the bunny sisters he’s seen around his and Papyrus’s old place. She keeps cooing over how cute Blue is. Blue takes it in stride and even manages to get some free food out of it. Sans never noticed before that Muffet has a section of the menu dedicated to bitties and right beside it a section dedicated to something called a...bara? Sans frowns, he’s heard it somewhere before but can’t remember where. He shrugs it off and enjoys his brunch with Blue who’s eyelights keep shining as he tries his bitty food and Sans’s regular food.

Sans walks into a store that specializes in bitty merchandise, which he only knows about because the clerk from the adoption center recommended it to him. As Sans walks in he immediately notices the store is divided in half, the left side with a sign saying BITTTIES hanging from the ceiling and another on the right but with BARAS on it. Sans frowns, baras again. He’ll have to look into it later, baras must be as popular as bitties or something.

Sans leads Blue over to the clothes section and they start working their way down the aisle. Blue seems to be the main color choice. Sans chuckles as blue keeps putting blue colored clothes in a pile by the mini changing rooms they have set up. Surprisingly, Blue puts everything back except a simple dark blue t-shirt. Blue starts looking at the other colors available. When they walk away from the aisle Blue has six t-shirts, two long sleeved shirts, loose pants and one pair of jeans. 

Sans almost forgets about socks and shoes but Blue reminds him. Blue picks a sensible pair of blue sneakers but San’s notices the way he looks longingly at the black boots he tried on right away. Sans appreciates Blue’s hesitance, those boots are much more expensive than the sneakers. Sans isn’t sure if Blue knows what exactly prices are or how much each price is. Fortunately for Blue Sans has the super duper fun job of being the royal judge. Said job means he gets paid handsomely every month, with or without actually doing anything. Plus he has two part time jobs on the side so no one, especially Papyrus, gets suspicious about his ability to pay for an apartment without working. 

So, he appreciates Blue’s hesitance but wants the little guy to be comfortable and maybe a teeny tiny part of him wants to spoil the little guy. So once Blue sits back on the chair provided for him where a child’s seat would normally be, Sans reaches over and snatches the boots and drops them nonchalantly into their cart. Blue looks into the cart as he hears something land but doesn’t seem to notice the partially hidden shoe box. Sans smiles reassuringly as Blue looks at him in confusion. 

Next, they head to the furniture area. Sans whistles at the mansion set up they have to show off all the different furniture and decorations available. 

“Sorry Blue, we’ll have to wait a little while before we can get something like this. House about we move on?,” Sans asks with a chuckle. Blue sighs at the pun.

“That’s quite alright, I don’t want to be that far from you anyway,” Blue says as he dismisses the setup. Sans pushes the cart towards the bed area while fighting his blush down. How can Blue be so cute without even trying? 

As they check out, Blue has a new wardrobe, a bed and anything he saw to entertain himself with. Sans winced at the price and felt bad when Blue noticed. Sans can pay it, he wants to pay it make sure Blue is comfortable, but it’s painful to see so many digits anyway. Blue opens his mouth, probably to tell him not to pay, but Sans does with a wink. When they get outside Blue gives him the cutest scolding he’s ever heard. Blue’s face has an angry blue tint, his arms are crossed and one of his feet even stomps as he talks.

It’s freakin’ adorable.

“Sans! Are you listening to me at all? We need to return some of this, I don’t want you to-”

“It’s fine Blue, I have to make sure you’re comfortable right? Besides even if we return some of this we still have to get food and spend it all again. Don’t worry, okay? I’ll handle the money, you make sure we don’t starve,” Sans smiles. Old habits die hard it seems, he said almost the same thing to Papyrus years ago. Sans hurries towards the alley with their cart full of stuff and shortcuts home. He decides to ignores Blue’s suspicious stare as he unloads their stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously can't pun......UGH.  
> Anywho, thanks to everyone for the support! This story was kind of a spur of the moment thing and I have a plotline in mind but am still figuring out how to get from here to there. So, this should be fun!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Meet the Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the longest chapter, I think.   
> I don't know what else to put here.

Sans and Blue return home from the store. The bitty practically vibrating in excitement on his shoulder. Sans smiles at the display. As he levitates the boxes and bags from their trip inside Blue starts talking, his words so fast no one could keep up. Sans gets the jist of it, Papyrus would sometimes talk unnaturally fast too.

Sans set the boxes down beside the door and levitates the grocery bags towards the kitchen. As Sans sets the bags down he brings a hand up to his shoulder for Blue to jump on before setting him on the counter.

“Sans, where do you want the milk?” Blue asks as he uses his magic to levitate the jug out. Sans blinks at him in confusion.

“The...fridge?” Sans says. He watches Blue put the milk away with magic before digging into another bag.

“And this?” After a few more questions Sans realizes Blue has no idea what goes where. So, he describes each food item best he can and why you do or do not keep it cold. Sans actually finds it relaxing to explain everything to Blue. He's probably using what Papyrus calls his, “lecture voice”.

When Sans finishes explaining everything he looks at Blue, expecting the bitty to have lost interest.

Blue is seated and looking up at him with star-shaped eye lights. A big happy smile on his face. Sans feels an embarrassed flush heat his skull.

“W-what?” 

“You're really smart, Sans!” Blue grins. San’s embarrassed smile is covered by his hand at the comment. He's going to pretend his skull is not glowing dark blue. 

“Jeez Blue, you got me all hot and bothered,” Sans groans. Blue tilts his head.

“I know?”

/

Blue notices over the next week how Sans eats out more often than not, and how most of the food they buy goes to waste, except of course the ketchup. Blue doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t really like the greasy food and knows Sans asked him to say if he doesn't like something but… Sans has done so much already Blue feels like he’s taking advantage. Still, they need to be honest with each other...what to do?

Blue paces the small cleared off section of the coffee table. Blue has been able to clean most of the apartment, he's never been so grateful to have strong magic until now. Unfortunately, he hasn't practiced his magic enough to get the precision he needs to flip a light switch or vacuum on. He thinks Sans can help him, if the way the other explains things and effortlessly uses magic is anything to go by.

Sans is napping on the couch, again. All the sleeping Sans does concerns him too, but Blue pushes that to the back of his mind for the moment. He will address the food problem first, then Sans’s endless amount of naps. Then again, what if Sans yells at him? Blue is just a bitty, he has no right to question any big person, especially Sans. He might get hit again, or worse Sans will finally get rid of him-

“Hmm...Blue? You okay?” Blue jumps at Sans’s question. He didn't think the bigger skeleton would be up so soon. He watches Sans sit up and tries to stop his fidgeting. 

“Blue?” He winces at the concern in Sans’s voice. He's the cause of it.

“G-Good afternoon Sans! I-um...Sans, I have something I need to tell you. I’m concerned about your eating habits. I want to help you eat better, do you have any ideas on how I can do that?” Blue watches Sans’s eyelights carefully. They flicker for a moment under his scrutiny before brightening slightly. 

“I’m glad you told me, Blue. I guess I should’ve known better, you remind me of my brother with all that energy,” Sans sighs. He scratches his cheek with one finger, eyelights focusing to the side. Blue likes watching Sans think, it seems silly but the other gets so focused and his ideas never disappoint. 

“Well, I think I have a cookbook somewhere that Paps used when we lived together, would you like to look through that?”

“I would love to!” Blue smiles. Why was he so worried about telling Sans? He needs to get over this paranoia of Sans responding negatively. The big skeleton is the nicest person Blue’s ever met. Sans gets up and opens the closet by the door. 

Blue watches as Sans rummages through boxes. Soon Blue’s eyelights start to wander around the small apartment. He remembers telling his brother stories about how they will get out of that horrible place and live in a nice house together. Blue always mentions a nice big person to take care of them in his stories. His brother would adamantly argue against ever needing a big person, claiming they would be fine on their own. His brother...Blue misses him, it’s gotten easier around Sans, the big skeleton’s soothing magic always comforts him. Blue doesn’t think the other even knows what his magic does to Blue.

“Here we are,” Sans says. Blue feels panic as he sees Sans perched precariously on two stacked boxes so he can reach the upper shelf in the closet. Sans shifts his weight to get down and the bottom box folds under the pressure. Blue catches the top box with his bagic. Sans’s equilibrium is thrown off, he falls forward with the book still in his hand. 

When Sans lands Blue’s eyelights shrink at the sickening crack that resounds in their home. 

“SANS!” Blue screams. He jumps off the coffee table and rolls with his landing, wincing a little at the pain but pushing through it to get to Sans. He runs as fast as his small body can carry him. Never before has he been this frustrated with his small body. If only he was bigger, he could get to Sans faster. 

“Sans! Are you okay? Can you talk? Please, please answer me!” Blue begs when he gets closer. Sans isn’t moving, why isn’t he moving? Blue reaches out to push Sans when he stops. He needs to breathe, think clearly. He’s no use to Sans panicking and possibly making things worse. 

Luckily, Sans was facing Blue when he fell. Blue quickly takes in Sans’s face, his sockets are closed and it seems he’s unconscious. Blue looks down and studies what he can see of Sans's body, no visible damage can be seen. Blue lets out a sigh, he shouldn’t have panicked over a simple fall. Blue’s magic made sure the boxes never hit Sans and a short fall can’t hurt anyone too severely. He levitates the boxes towards the couch and away from Sans.

Blue’s tense body relaxes, Sans should be fine when he wakes up. Blue notices the corner of the cookbook by Sans’s skull and heads towards it. He needs a distraction while he waits for Sans to wake up. Blue gets closer to the book and as he pulls it away from Sans’s skull horror has him freezing in place.

The book caved in Sans’s skull. Dust is steadily falling from the hole.

SAns IS dYiNg.

Blue is moving before he can let the horror and grief take over him. He bolts towards Sans’s pockets and reaches for the one he knows has Sans’s phone. Blue tries to wrestle the phone out and snarls in frustration when it doesn’t budge. He makes a bone appear with a sharp end that he uses to cut Sans’s pocket open. Blue tumbles out with the phone clutched tightly in his arms. Before he even stops moving Blue is unlocking the phone and dialing the number Sans asked him to memorize if there ever was an emergency. 

“This is 911, what’s your emergency?”

/

Sans can’t open his sockets, that’s okay he’s not sure he wants to. Did he fall asleep while talking to Blue? Hopefully not, the little guy would probably blame himself for it. He should…are there tiny hands on his cheek? Blue probably wants to talk, but the hands rubbing his cheek feel so nice...he’ll... get up in a minute…maybe...

……

The next time Sans becomes somewhat aware he manages to actually open his sockets. The first thing he sees is the blaring white lights on an equally uncomfortable ceiling. There’s a beeping sound coming from nearby. Sans closes his eyes again with a groan.

Great, he’s in the hospital, again. He can’t remember what he did to get Papyrus worried enough this time though.

“S-Sans?” a terrified whisper asks by his head. Sans’s sockets snap open and when his eyelights meet Blue’s everything comes back in a rush. His fall and Blue’s magic grabbing the boxes. Sans sucks in a shaky breath.

“Sans!” Blue cries, light cyan tears leaking from his sockets as he rushes forward and gently hugs the side of Sans’s skull. Blue’s sobs joining the beeping in a sad song that fills the room. Sans struggles to lift his hand, his whole body feels heavy, but manages to pet the top of Blue’s skull. For some reason Blue starts crying harder, his body starts shaking.

“Hey-” Sans cuts off as he coughs. His tongue feels like sandpaper, he needs something to drink. As if reading his mind Blue backs away with a sniffle and a second later he’s back with magic holding a glass up to his mouth. Blue scrubs the tears away with a determined frown on his face. Sans reaches up to take it, but Blue huffs and moves the bottle out of his reach. Sans sighs, he really doesn’t have the energy to fight for a glass of water. Blue brings it back and gently tips it into Sans’s mouth. He gulps it greedily, like he hasn’t had a drink in months.

Wait.

Sans sputters out a cough as he realizes he hasn’t the faintest idea how long he’s been in the hospital or what his injuries are.

“Sans? Are you okay? I can call for a nurse, I-I didn’t want to yet in case you needed some time to adjust but-”

“Blue, how long have I been here?”

“A f-few months?” Blue sounds unsure, like he might be in trouble. Sans mentally scoffs at the idea. Blue is probably the sweetest guy Sans has ever met, well other than his bro.

“Will you call for the nurse, please?”

“Y-yes!” Blue says, Sans can hear the wobble in the other’s voice. If Sans has been out for over a month he has a lot to do. He needs to see if he’s been kicked out of his apartment, if Papyrus has heard anything about this, report to Asgore-

“Sans, what’s wrong? Are you hurting?” Blue shifts on the pillow as his hands ghost over Sans’s cheek again. The slow beeping from before has sped up. Sans turns his head, giving a reassuring- but exhausted- smile to Blue. Sans forgot about the soul monitor, he takes a deep slow breath to calm himself. Blue’s worried, he needs to calm down for the bitty.

“I’m okay Blue, do you still have that water?” Blue immediately brings it back up. Sans finishes it in a gulp. As Blue moves the glass back Sans moves his hand for the remote he knows it there and adjusts his bed so he’s sitting up more.

“W-wait!” Blue protests. Sans feels bad but ignores Blue anyway, he needs to see the damage for himself. All of his limbs are wrapped in bandages, probably because a doctor saw some dust from a scratch and panicked. Sans is used to doctors panicking over his condition. Sans reaches up to scratch an itch on his skull when he feels more bandages instead. 

As Sans moves he can feel a little resistance. There are wires snaking out from underneath his hospital gown and feeding information into the soul reader, which has started beeping faster.

“Sans...” Blue trails off, tears gathering in his sockets again. Sans starts to reach up automatically to comfort the bitty when Blue shakes his head and rubs the tears away. When he meets Sans’s eyelight again he’s smiling, its strained but Sans appreciates the thought.

“Ah! Mr. Gaster, it’s good to finally see you awake,” a cat monster says as he walks in. Sans takes comfort in Blue nestling into his hand as the doctor talks.

Good news, they got San’s magic back up before anything permanent happened. He’s healing, but very slowly. Bad news, is brother knows, as does Asgore and Tori, he’s been unconscious for about three months, way longer than he thought. Sans pushes the doctor to release him, to which the doctor refuses. 

“He hasn’t left your side once, you know,” the doctor says after he finishes arguing with Sans about leaving. Sans follows the doctor’s eyes to look down at Blue who’s sleeping soundly in his hand. Sans smiles fondly at the bitty.

“I was starting to worry I would have to hospitalize him too. The little guy would only sleep when his body forced him to. Same thing for eating, only when he absolutely had to. You are very lucky to have such a loyal bitty,” the doctor chuckles.

“Yeah,” Sans agrees, he’s drained. Sleep is already calling him back under. He barely hears the doctor continue speaking.

“One last thing, the king and queen have been notified that you are awake,” the doctor says as Sans falls unconscious. 

……

When he becomes aware again he hears voices talking. He can’t seem to move, just listen. It sounds like Tori and...Blue. Sans focuses on what they are saying.

“-glad you came the other day. I’m sorry neither of us were awake to greet you,” Blue apologizes. Tori’s soft giggle fills the room.

“Please don’t worry, we were just glad to find you both resting,” Tori says. 

“I agree, we were relieved to hear Sans finally woke up. He’s a dear friend of ours,” Asgore’s deep voice adds. Odd, Sans didn’t think both royals would come to his room just to see him. They are both very busy monsters, usually Sans is lucky to see one of them in person, almost never both at the same time.

“How long can you stay? I’m sure Sans wants to see you both when he wakes up,” Blue says. Sans isn’t sure he wants to see anyone yet. He isn’t prepared for the scolding he knows will come. 

“Actually, we managed to get the rest of the day to ourselves. Hopefully, Sans wakes up soon. We have so much to discuss with him,” Tori says. 

Well, isn't that nice. The one time Sans wants the royal couple to not have time for him they do. He might as well face the music.

Sans urges open his eyes and shuts them quickly with a groan. Who decided hospitals needed bright lights?

“Sans?” Blue's hopeful voice asks. Sans opens his eyes again and turns his head to see Blue sitting on the pillow. The bitty brightens when Sans looks at him.

“Oh, Sans!” Tori reaches out, as if to hug Sans but stops and takes his hand instead. Asgore gives him an encouraging smile.

“Soul good to see you, Tori, Asy,” Sans says. He could use another drink. 

“Water you too doing here?” he asks. Tori giggles and Asgore smiles at the puns. Blue huffs and levitates a glass to his mouth. Sans gulps down the water, if he had lips he’d bet they would be chapped right now. 

“How are you feeling Sans?” Tori asks once the glass is empty. Blue levitates the glass away and Sans uses the remote to ease the bed up. 

“I drink I've been better,” Sans admits. The two royals look at each other for a moment. Sans knows that look, they're planning something.

“You've missed quite a bit of time my friend. We have much to tell you,” Asgore’s deep voice says.

“Yes, first you probably want to know about Papyrus?” Tori asks. Sans parks up at the mention of Papyrus. Sans knows his brother is going to scold him, but Sans hasn't heard his brother's voice in ages. Or seen him for even longer.

“Well, we sent word to your brother as soon as we found out you were in the hospital. It wasn't until a week ago we finally heard back. It seems he and Mettaton were hiking in a remote part of Russia when we sent the message. When he called us last week he said he was coming back immediately,” Tori summarizes.

Sans’s smile lifts a little. That sounds like his bro, braving every obstacle he can find. He's cutting his tour short to come back though. 

“Do you know where he is now?” Sans asks. The royals shake their heads, “He's probably in a plane on the way here,” Asgore assures him. Sans will try to call Paps later.

“Also, we tried to save your apartment, but that landlord is the biggest-” Tori took a deep breath to calm herself, her hands barely squeezing Sans's. Asgore gently rubs her shoulder. “We were able to get your stuff out, luckily.”

He's homeless, again. At least he still has a job, but he needs to find shelter quickly. He refuses to let Blue suffer like he has.

“Sans, we were discussing your situation and have a suggestion. You by no means need to follow it, just please hear us out,” Asgore pleads. Sans isn't sure why, he respects Asgore too much to not listen. That and his job won't let him disobey the king.

“I'm all ears, Asy,” Sans says lightly.

“You know about the cabin we own by the war ruins, yes?” Tori asks. Sans nods.

“There was a report a month ago about an attack on the chief of staff there. It seems a bara attacked, the staff member wasn't seriously injured but has demanded the bara be put down. Or they will quit maintaining the cabin for us. We asked the chief for patience until we can come to a decision. Unfortunately, we received his resignation yesterday and need someone to watch the cabin. You can be there temporarily or permanently, just please let us know. Unless you don't-”

“What about the bara?” Sans interrupts. He's the only one who ever cuts off one of the royals. Asgore frowns in confusion.

“The bara? Well, from the report it seems the bara is hostile towards monsters and savagely aggressive towards humans. He’s too dangerous to release or train. Unless a miracle happens, he will have to be euthanized, I'm afraid,” Asgore explains.

“How about I investigate the bara while I'm there? I find it hard to believe the bara attacked for no reason. It is kinda my job to judge,” Sans reasons. He keeps his voice low, no one except Tori and Asgore knows what exactly he does for the crown. Well, now Blue has an idea, but Sans will deal with that later.

Asgore rubs his hand through his beard in thought, Tori rolls her eyes.

“Of course Sans, if you can tame this wild bara then even better. You will heal so much faster!” Tori agrees. Sans stares at her blankly.

“What?” Sans jerks in surprise at Blue's sudden question. The little guy stayed so quiet Sans thought he fell asleep. 

“How can a bara help Sans?” If Sans didn't know better he'd think there was some jealousy in Blue's tone. There's no way though, They've only known each other a few days-

Oh.

He's only known Blue a few days, Blue has been around him for months. In a hospital with no one to talk to except maybe the occasional nurse. Sans feels a wave of guilt with over him. He hasn't really given Blue much attention at all when he woke up before and definitely not this time either.

“Well, baras are like the opposites of bitties. Where you, Blue, absorb energy from Sans, a bara channels excess energy into someone else. Also, where you are about as tall as my palm, an average bara is taller than Asgore,” Tori's voice cuts through Sans's guilty thoughts.

“So if Sans could get this bara to help him Sans will heal much faster with the extra magic,” Asgore concludes. 

“I understand, Toriel, Asgore,” Blue says. He carefully climbs onto the hospital bed and nuzzles into Sans's covered hip. Sans looks at the bitty in confusion, he’s never that abrupt in a conversation. 

Tori shoots a sympathetic look at the bitty, “My apologies Blue, of course Sans still needs you too,” Tori looks at Sans.

“Of course Blue, no one could ever replace you,” Sans agrees. It's true, he may not have known the bitty long but Sans knows he likes Blue a lot. Blue looks at him for a moment before giving him a small, but sincere smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These puns are killing me! Also, I think I should mention the war that sealed the monsters underground did happen but the monsters weren't sealed underground. The ministers still lost the war though. If that doesn't make sense, we'll I plan on explaining more in the future. (This whole chapter was written on my phone so there were probably mistakes, I apologize for that now)  
> Anywho, let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


	4. Outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somone breaks down and plans are put in motion.

It isn't until a week later the doctor lets Sans try to get out of bed. Blue is so nervous, Sans was asleep for months. The doctors might be rushing because Sans is so insistent they release him. Blue wishes Sans would stay in bed and heal more. All of his injuries are mostly healed except Sans's skull. 

The doctors tried to keep Blue from seeing Sans's injuries, but Blue hid so they couldn't make him leave. So he's seen how the jagged hole has healed, kind of. The doctor explained some high tech healing magic bandages or something that would help Sans heal. Especially because of Sans's 1HP.

How could Blue not have known how fragile Sans is? When the doctor explained Sans's condition...well Blue might have spent that night crying into San's pillow, wanting comfort but to scared to touch the bigger skeleton. Blue hasn't been able to comfortably touch Sans since. If a needle poked Sans the other monster could dust. It's a miracle he didn't from his skull getting hit.

“I can walk on my own,” Sans growls. Blue snaps back to the present. Sans is sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, legs dangling over the side. Blue understands why Sans is frustrated, he really does, but he wishes there were more people here to catch Sans if he falls than one doctor and one nurse.

If only he was bigger, he could catch Sans.

“We're only here in case the worst happens,” the doctor replies. Sans frowns at the doctor's words. Blue shakes his head, Sans is healing that's what he needs to focus on right now. Help Sans heal.

“You c-can do it Sans!” Blue cheers as he climbs onto the little table beside the bed. He internally scolds himself for the stutter. 

“Heh, thanks Blue, but I’m perfectly capable of walking-” Sans’ eyelights flicker out when he stands up. His knees buckle under him. The doctor and nurse catch him before any damage can be done. As Blue watches the magic in his eye fades as the situation is handled.

“Crash cart?” the nurse asks as they lay Sans back on the bed. The doctor brings a glowing green hand up to Sans's chest briefly before shaking his head.

“His body hasn't moved this much in a couple months and with his skull injury I suspect his equilibrium is off,” the doctor says. He covers Sans in the blanket again, then writes some notes on the clipboard attached to Sans's bed. 

Blue focuses back on Sans. Thankfully his sockets have closed and is breathing evenly. He looks like he's fallen asleep.

“Don't worry, he's fine for the moment. His fainting spell isn't a good sign though. There may be more internal damage than we thought,” the doctor frowns at his clipboard before leaving the room. The nurse gives Blue an encouraging smile as she leaves. Blue automatically smiles back.

All the nurses are nice to Blue and for some reason brought him enough bedding to stock a store. They claim he's too cute or something. He hasn't used any of it, preferring to sleep beside Sans on the bed. Blue likes the pillow best because then he'll be the first to know when Sans wakes up.

Blue climbs back onto the bed and carefully crawls across Sans's pillow to snuggle into Sans's neck. This close Blue can feel Sans's magic thrumming and the soothing pulse has him closing his eyes.

……

Blue wakes up to whispers beside the bed. He recognizes the queen’s voice and the doctor's. There's a third voice that Blue takes a second to recognize.

The third voice must belong to Papyrus, Sans's brother. His voice was almost unrecognizable pitch as low and quiet as it is. 

Blue's tiny hands fist as he nuzzles closer to Sans. He hides his face from the room. Trying to calm the surge of anger.

Breathe, Blue, breathe. Papyrus got here as soon as he could. Sure, it took him, three months to get to Sans's side when the injured skeleton could have dusted at any moment. It's almost like this ‘brother’ couldn't care to call or check in at all for three months. Like Sans wasn't important enough-

Stop. Blue, remember what you always said about anger when your brother's temper flared. Breathe slow and remember the situation. 

Inhale.

Hold.

Exhale.

Blue relaxes, the anger is still there, but much dimmer now. He's a little surprised at himself, he hasn't been that angry since- well, it doesn't matter now. 

“Isn't Blue just adorable?” the queen whispers. 

“Very, I knew he was cute from the picture, but to see him so attached to my brother is another level of cute,” Papyrus's voice answers just as quietly.

Blue has mixed feelings being called cute, especially by Papyrus of all people. The doctor excuses himself. A moment of silence passes.

“I am glad you and Mettaton returned safely, Papyrus. For a while we feared we would lose you and Sans,” Toriel says softly.

“Thank you, your majesty. I’m not sure I deserve it. I was so focused on myself I didn't even delay the trip to help Sans with his bitty or check on him before we left for the mountain-” Papyrus cuts off with a sob. There's the shifting of fabric, Blue suspect's Toriel is comforting Papyrus in some way. 

“Shhhh, it's alright. You couldn't have known. Besides, from what I've been told Sans would be much worse if it wasn't for Blue,” Toriel comforts. “I've been somewhat helping the bitty train his magic so he's more prepared for a situation like this. His magic is unusually high for a bitty, I just helped teach him better control.”

As Toriel speaks Papyrus's erratic breathing calms. Blue fights down the blush Toriel's words cause. He only asked the two goat monsters because he could feel their magic as soon as they entered the hospital. He thought they could help him improve his accuracy.

And he needed a distraction, a way to make himself feel useful.

“Thank you, I'm glad to hear that. I hope Sans wakes up soon. Were you here last time he was awake?”

“No, I hear it didn't go as well as everyone hoped. Sans fainted from simply standing up. I’m starting to think we need to bring the bara here,” Toriel worries.

Blue freezes.

They're...they wouldn't-they couldn't! That bara is savage, they can't bring it to Sans. It attacked someone-

IT COULD ATTACK SANS.

The mere thought of Sans being anywhere close to danger has Blue moving. He quickly, but carefully descends to the small table with bedding and glares at the two bigger monsters. 

“I apologize for eavesdropping, but no! I don't want Sans anywhere near the bara. Sans can't even stand, let alone defend himself. This bara may be able to give him magic, but I think he will do more harm than good!” Blue pauses to take a breath. “Besides you can't bring a bara inside the hospital if what you tell me about their size is true. I highly doubt the doctor will allow Sans to leave and meet this creature either. Please, find another way, Toriel. I want Sans better and if you think a bara can help where I can't-then I support that, just please pick a different one!”

The two monsters stare at Blue as he finishes his rant. 

“Blue…”

Oh no.

Sans is awake.

He probably heard Blue's rant. Horrified heat rushes to Blue’s face, and worse he feels liquid start to leak from his sockets. He brings his hands up to scrub the liquid away. 

Hands gently scoop him up. Blue sobs as Sans cradles him against his sternum. Blue has always been the person to comfort, to be comforted by someone else just makes him cry harder. 

“Sans, I-I…”

“It's alright Blue,” Sans murmurs. They stay like that until Blue cries himself into exhaustion. 

“Feel better, Blue?” Sans asks quietly. Blue hesitates, but eventually nods. He does feel better, but he's still ashamed at his behavior. First he yells at Papyrus and Toriel when they are just trying to help. Then, when Sans finally wakes up again Blue is yelling and crying.

He's not doing his job very well. He's supposed to be helping Sans, not falling apart in his hands. He needs to pull himself together.

Blue moves to pull away, but his hands cling to the hospital gown Sans is wearing. He's not ready to leave this comfort yet.

“Take a long as you want, Blue. I've gown used to lying here. I just want to make sure you know, this isn't your fault. I was the one on those boxes. Besides you stopped the boxes from falling on me and called for the ambulance. Then sat here for months watching my dumb face sleep. There's no way this is your fault, so please don't blame yourself, Blue.” Sans continues to rub his thumb along Blue's back.

Blue can’t believe Sans blames himself. Blue asked for the stupid cookbook! He's obviously the one at fault. 

Just like with his brother, it's his fault.

Blue realizes Sans's hands are glowing around him. The dark blue magic seeps in and Blue feels himself relax. His mind is calm, his body light and sleep invites him under.

/

Sans sighs as he leans back. He just wanted to comfort the bitty, he didn't expect the little guy to fall asleep.

Sans squeezes his sockets shut, his soul is starting to hurt. Is it from using magic just now?

“Sans?”

He looks over to see Paps peeking through the door. Sans appreciates the privacy the other two gave him and Blue. His brother glances at Blue before looking back at him. Sans motions him over, then grabs the remote to adjust his bed. He keeps one hand cupped to his chest.

Tori and Paps return to their previous seats. Sans musters a smile for them. He forces his eyelights to stay manifested, it makes his soul hurt but he pushes through it.

“Welcome back, bro. Sorry for boxing up your trip.”

Papyrus gently grabs his unoccupied hand and clenches it carefully between his bigger ones. No reaction to Sans's pun.

“Blue is right, I apologize Sans,” Tori speaks up, her voice still soft.

“No, Tori, you're just worried. From what I heard, you want to bring the bara to me?” Sans asks.

“I only mentioned it because you are in no shape to travel right now, my friend. In truth, the danger Blue spoke of is very real. If the circumstances were not so dire I wouldn't suggest it.” 

“Dire? Tori, I'm healing and should be out of here soon, a month tops. It's just a head injury,” Sans says lightly. Papyrus's hands tighten, his silence making Sans nervous. His brother could never stay this quiet or still. Tori takes a breath and gently places a hand on his shoulder.

“Sans, the doctor spoke to us while you were asleep. He told us the injury to your skull may be disrupting your magic flow. Using any at all is fatal right now and with Blue absorbing your magic...it's imperative we get a strong steady flow of magic into you as soon as possible. I want to bring the bara to you, without violence I hope. I wish we could find one that is less wild, but baras are hard to come by. I ask you, as a friend and your queen, please accept this bara until we can find a calmer one,” Tori is begging Sans by the end, her fear for his health broadcasting through the room. 

Sans gazes into her eyes for a moment before looking at his brother. Papyrus hasn't said anything, only occasionally rubbing circles into Sans's hand. Not looking at Sans's face.

After a beat of silence Sans sighs and pulls his hand out of his brother's grasp. Papyrus jumps in surprise at the movement. Sans brings it up to lightly caress the top of Papyrus's skull, the action that would help them both through their early years.

“Bro, I'm not leaving you. I promised didn't I? You know how I feel about promises,” Sans assures his brother. No one else would notice, but Sans could see the tremble in Papyrus's shoulders and the twitch of his sockets to stop unshed tears. The biggest sign of his brother falling apart, other than his silence, is the orange wisp of magic Sans could barely see. Paps isn't good at controlling his magic when he's upset.

As the orange fades and Papyrus stops trembling, Sans turned his attention back to Tori.

“Of course, Tori. I want to meet this bara, ever since you mentioned him. After hearing Blue's concerns though...does Alyphys have some spare parts lying around? I might be able to make something that will help if he does get out of control,” Sans explains.

“Excellent idea, I will have Alphys start on something right away,” Tori says as she reaches for her phone.

“Wait, I can-” Sans starts to protest.

“Nonsense, you are healing. Let the royal scientist handle this,” Tori says as she leaves the room to make the call.

Sans sighs, this is why he doesn't like hospitals. As soon as he's admitted his freedom just disappears.

“She's worried Sans, we all are. Your HP was already a concern, but having your magic affected like this...I think we're all a little anxious,” Papyrus says softly. He removes Sans's hand from his skull to clutch it between his again.

“I know but-wait who's all? Don't tell me the whole castle knows about this,” Sans groans.

Papyrus's teeth twitch up at the comment.

“What did you expect, brother? When the royal advisor doesn't show up for months people are bound to talk,” Papyrus says lightly. 

“You have a point,” Sans sighs. He's starting to feel tired again, but he can't fall asleep right now. Paps is here and he's got to plan with Tori about the bara. Sans sits up a little more and takes a deep breath.

“Alphys says she was already working on something when we first heard about the bara. It should be ready in two days when the bara gets here,” Tori informs them as she enters the room. 

“Got it...” Sans trails off. His mind is shutting down without his consent, he's limp against the pillow. The hand supporting Blue is going limp.

“Sans?”

He's swallowed by the darkness.

…...

He wakes up to the white lights of his room and the smell of disinfectant. He groans and rubs his temple, there's a dull throbbing in his soul that's amplified in his skull.

“Sans?” Blue asks timidly. Sans looks over and discovers Blue sitting on the bedside table, a tray of food in front of him. The tray must be for Sans, it's much too big for the bitty. Blue swallows something and starts to fidget. 

“I'm so glad you're awake! I um- I apologize for eating, I just couldn't resist the smell when they brought it in,” Blue confesses. His left boot starts to scuff lightly on the floor, a blush making his head glow as he avoids looking at Sans.

How is this guy so cute!?

“Oh Blue, it's fine. I doubt I'll suffer if you take a bitty portion,” Sans jokes. Blue groans as he starts levitating the tray on Sans's lap. Blue levitates the spoon to Sans's mouth with some of the hospital food on it. Sans reaches up but Blue moves it out of his reach.

“Nope, you need to save your energy Sans,” Blue scolds. Sans let's his hand drop in defeat. Blue's insisted on feeding him ever since he woke up. They have this debate every time. Blue gets away with it because Sans doesn't have the energy to fight very long.

A while after the food is gone Sans is researching baras on his phone. Blue is nestled into his shoulder, a spot Sans hasn't told Blue is sensitive yet. 

“There! The history of baras, third option down,” Blue instructs. Sans taps on it and they start to read the article. 

It says baras, like bitties, are considered pets by most monsters and humans. They emanate magic for others to absorb and are naturally skilled at healing. During the great war baras were in high demand, their size and abilities useful on a battlefield. After the war baras were hunted for breeding purposes and the sharp rise in their population caused chaos. Although baras and bitties are both considered pets, baras require much more space and physical exercise. This need for movement and space causes many baras to attack each other and anyone in their way. Ever since baras have been carefully bred and trained, they are hard to obtain in the present world.

Sans taps on one of the pictures available, a human used as scale beside a bara in one. Blue gasps beside him at the picture. The average height of a bara seems to be eight feet tall. The bara dwarfs the human in the picture.

“Huge..,” Blue marvels.

“It's bigger than I thought. I think staying at the cabin is the best option considering how big this guy is going to be,” Sans says.

“Have you been to the cabin Sans?” Blue asks as he scans more of the article.

“Yes, a little over a year ago for Asgore and Tori. They vacationed there. Although, I think cabin is the wrong word, it's more like a mansion,” Sans chuckles.

“I can't wait to see it with you!” Blue says as he nuzzles into Sans's neck. Magic rushes to Sans's face.

/

How fuckin’ dare they. Sure he attacked that human, the fucker was asking for it. That did not mean they could hall him around caged like an animal. 

At the first sign of weakness he'll strike. He needs to find Boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My what curious cuties you all are. I can't just tell you who the bara is, where's the fun in that? I did leave you a quick snippet of his situation at the end, I'm sure you all know who it is now.  
> Anywho, I'm curious who you think will be our next magical creature.  
> Before I forget, I kept forgetting put this in the previous notes, but I couldn't find much about bitties and baras anywhere so I'm just making their history and stuff up as I go.  
> Your comments give me motivation!  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. The Red Bara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, I know y'all have been waiting to meet him!

The day of the bara's arrival is finally here. Sans had to leave the hospital to meet the bara, much to his doctor's disapproval. The problem is he has to be pushed around in a stupid wheelchair. 

Simply standing knocks him out and he hates it. He hates everything about this situation, he hates being dependant like this. He's convinced himself to keep the bara so he gets out of this wheelchair, either by healing or by dusting.

“I'm scared Sans, we don't know what this bara will do,” Papyrus says as he pushes Sans's wheelchair. They stop beside the royal couple and watch the castle guards unload a covered cage from the trailer. The monarchs decided to have the bara unloaded in the castle training grounds where damage was done daily to the area.

“It'll be fine, Papyrus! Alphys made a collar that'll keep this bara in line. Plus, my guards are everywhere, we have the situation under control,” Undyne's loud voice calls. She's watching the cage carefully, supervising the unloading process. Alphys blushes at the compliment.

“Yes, and they're putting the cage inside an invisible fence so the bara won't be able to go far. We're trying to make this as safe as we can in such short notice,” Asgore adds, also watching the unloading process.

Sans feels Blue shift in his lap, his nervous energy radiating with every movement. Sans brings his hand down and lightly rubs his thumb up and down the bitty’s back. Blue leans into the touch.

The cage is set on the ground, the trailer driven away and everyone watches Undyne circle the covered cargo. The cage is still and silent, Sans finds it odd with all he's heard about the bara’s temper.

Undyne nods to Sans, giving the signal for him to enter the circle of spikes. Sans hesitates, he knows he'll get an earful from Blue later for this, but does it anyway. He picks up the bitty and hands him to Tori.

“Sans! What are you doing!? Let me go! SANS!” Blue cries.

“Sorry Blue, I'll feel much better with you out here,” Sans apologizes as he wheels towards Undyne. He takes the collar Alphys offers him as he passes by. He put some of his magic into it yesterday for her, she’s made some adjustments since then. 

When he reaches the head of the guard a thrumming starts up around him. He glances at the circle of spikes as red lights flash, signaling it's on.

Undyne shoots Sans a look he knows well. “I'm fine ‘Dyne, let's get this over with,” Sans sighs. He knows that everyone is concerned, but this is ridiculous. She nods and pulls the tarp off the cage in one swift motion.

The bara is leaning against the side of the cage, looking completely at ease. His head leaning back, sockets almost closed. Even so, Sans knows the bara is on full alert. His large shoulders are tense, body ready to attack under his ragged clothes. A barely noticeable wisp of red magic leaking from the bara’s left socket as he studies them.

Sans is relieved, he thought they were bringing him a savage animal, something that would kill anything that moves. This display proves all of that wrong. This bara is aware and intelligent, which means he can be reasoned with. Sans relaxes slightly in his seat.

“Hey bud, I mustard apologize for the rough treatment. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton.”

/

Is this guy a fuckin idiot? He sounds like they had a minor argument over tea, not intimidating each other through thick steel bars. He opens his sockets more and glares at ‘Sans’.

The small monster has a hand casually raised, a welcoming smile on his face. Thick bandages wrap around his skull and his eyelights are hazy. The moron doesn't seem nervous in the least around him, sitting in a wheelchair. The guy was acting calm while in a fucking wheelchair? He could dust the weakling without even trying! 

Why the fuck would they let this guy anywhere near him? The magic surrounding the idiot is all wrong, like he's sick.

He's obviously dangerous, yet they let a weak ass monster this close!? Are they underestimating his abilities? Boss always said he's weak, these monsters must think so too. His temper flares.

He'll prove them all wrong.

He grins at the weakling, making sure all his sharp teeth are visible. He raises his hand, as if to wave, and shoots sharp broken red bones at the taller monster, the only threat he needs to worry about. She manages to block most of his bones, but a few catch her clothes and pin her to the electric fence he sensed as soon as they turned it on. She jerks as the electric beams shock her. He let's her limp body drop to the ground.

“UNDYNE!” a voice cries from the other side of the fence. He takes another bone and stabs it into the ground with his red magic so it triggers the electric beams.

Fuckin morons, this isn't the first electric fence he's dealt with. His bone will make it difficult for them to shut down the fence and the light will give him some privacy to demand his freedom from the weakling. He turns his attention to said idiot. 

To his surprise one glowing blue eyelight stares at him. When he looks into it his body freezes and he can't look away. It feels like this monster can see everything about him, his past, his sins, everyone he's ever known-

BOSS! 

He panics, they can't find Boss. He won't let them find Boss. One of them has to stay free of fuckin small people.

His panic fuels his magic and he swipes a jagged bone at the bars between him and the blue eyelight. The bars snap and he kicks them out of his way. He lunges for the weakling. His only thought to keep Boss safe.

His soul is grabbed and he's pinned to the ground. He snarls at the smaller monster and struggles to summon his magic. Blue bones appear around him and form restraints around his limbs. The blue magic keeps a strong hold on him. He feels a numbing effect from the other's magic, urging him to not fight.

Taking a breath he lifts his face from the ground and growls at the monster. The blue eyelight watches him, unwavering for a moment before it fades and two white eyelights reappear.

“Listen, bud, let's make a deal. I know why you attacked that person at the cabin and I can get you your freedom. I just need you to behave for a while, ok?” the smaller asks.

He glares, “Right, and I'm the fuckin king of monsters!” 

“Fine, we'll do this the hard way,” the wheelchair bound skeleton says softly. He lifts his left hand and the blue magic intensifies, it surrounds his soul. It feels like the blue magic is forcing his will to crumble, urging him to give up and submit to the other.

Worst of all, he wants to.

He knows what the magic is doing, but the blissful way its influencing him is something he’s never dealt with.

He tries to call on his always dependable anger, but the blue magic soothes it instantly. Anything he tries to feel is soothed instantly, making him want to give up to the lulling bliss.

He won't, not if Boss could be in danger.

He sluggishly gazes at the small skeleton. The spike of alarm is also soothed away as his wide eyes watch the other.

The idiot is pushing the wheelchair closer, stopping a foot away from his larger skull. Then the fucker starts easing himself out of the wheelchair. 

He growls as the smaller who slips and all but collapses on the ground, his chair gliding out of reach from the momentum. Blue sweat beads from the smaller's skull as he crawls forward with gasping breaths and shaking bones.

Fucking moron! Get your ass back in the fuckin chair! Yer gonna die at this rate! He's mentally screaming at the smaller. 

When the idiot reaches him, the small frame is flinching in pain, white eyelights flickering as they meet his. A reassuring smile is directed at him.

Why the fuck would the moron be smiling at him!?

“Buddy, listen-*cough*-I just want you to put this collar on and behave for a while, ok? I'll help you find Boss,” a raspy but strong voice pleads.

His soul freezes in fear, the weakling knows about Boss. They could hunt him down if the small skeleton talks. He studies the hazy eyelights of the smaller, the way his body looks on the verge of collapsing and finally the black leather collar with a metal device attached to it, held in a shaky hand.

He realizes the other offered to help him find Boss, but it could be a trap. If he does what the small skeleton asks, they probably won't go after Boss. Probably. He takes the only option he sees and lets the blue magic take complete control of his soul.

He will always put Boss first.

He watches the weak skeleton crawl closer and fasten the collar around his neck. As soon as it's fastened, the magic holding him down and the blue bones disappear. The small skeleton collapses onto his shoulder.

“Thank...you…,” is weakly breathed against his skull. The smaller goes still. Deep breathing soon starts up and he realizes the weakling has fallen asleep. A surprised bark of laughter escapes him.

This...Sans is a fucking moron.

/

Blue is upset, no maybe this is anger? He's not sure what this feeling is, but he doesn't like how strong it is. It won't let him sit still.

When they finally got the fence down everyone was ready for a fight. Blue feared the huge bara had torn Sans apart and he thinks he might have been a little hysterical. Just a little.

Instead of a massacre, they found Undyne struggling to push herself up and Sans sleeping in the lap of the bara.

Relief filled him, Sans is ok, Sans is still here. Sans is sleeping peacefully in the bara's lap.

The ugly feeling filled Blue as he took in the sight of Sans comfortably cradled in the baras lap. He hasn't been able to get rid of the emotion since. 

Now there's a tense impasse that has everyone acting carefully. Captain Undyne has been taken away to be healed and Dr. Alphys went with her. Asgore and Toriel are quietly discussing how to move forward as royal guards surround the bara. Papyrus is fidgeting and glancing between the bara and guards. Blue hasn't been able to look away from Sans long, his concern only growing the longer he's separated.

Another minute passes before Blue can't sit still any longer. He jumps out of the queen's cupped hands and bolts past the guards.

“Blue!” Toriel gasps. The guards move to stop him but his size makes them easy to avoid.

Ignoring the bara, Blue climbs up until he's by Sans's skull. He gently pat's Sans's cheek, hoping the other will wake up.

Sans doesn't respond.

He needs to get to a healer, not sit around without help. Blue takes a breath and uses his concern for Sans to pusher that ugly feeling away so he can focus.

“Bara, will you attack anyone that comes close?” Blue finally looks the bara in the face. Red eyelights study him.

“Nah, it's not my fault no one's gettin’ close. ‘Sides ya of course,” the bara rumbles. His voice and smirk are relaxed but Blue thinks those read eyelights are watching everything around them carefully.

“Good,” Blue huffs. He starts climbing around Sans and up the bara's filthy clothes until he reaches the big skeleton’s shoulder. 

“What're ya doin’ pipsqueak?” the bara asks stiffly as Blue finds his balance.

“Getting Sans help,” Blue responds, just as stiffly. He cups his small hands around his mouth and yells as loud as he can, “It's ok! Bring a healer!”

The royals start giving orders and approach the three skeletons. Blue feels the bara tense as the circle of guards gets closer to him.

Blue realizes if the bara attacks Sans will be caught in the crossfire. He lightly pat's the baras skull to get his attention.

“I'll ask them to back off, just please, please don't hurt Sans,” Blue says as he slides down the bara's arm and climbs on a large knee. He makes some light blue bones that he uses to form words and communicate with the royal couple. It's easier on him than shouting. He asks them to send a healer and one other person, explaining how the bara gets skittish around too many people.

When the healer arrives Papyrus joins the elder turtle as he nears. The turtle gets to work, completely immune to the tense situation. Papyrus reaches out and gently takes Sans's hand in his. He lets out a shaky breath.

“Thank you, bara. Thank you,” he says with a watery smile. The smile the bara is wearing wilts at the honest gratitude. Blue pushes that aside for the moment, he sits as close to Sans's skull as he can and watches the turtle work.

…….

They eventually settle Sans into a room they call the judgement hall. Blue doesn't understand why, it looks like a normal hallway. Stone pillars and gold light filters through the windows. There's nothing judgy about the hall, only a slight ominous feeling. It's the closest room to the training area that could comfortably fit the bara.

Blue watches the bara shift under his gaze, trying to figure out why he feels this ugly emotion when the bara and Sans are close to each other.

“Alrighty, the skeleton is stable. If he hadn't had direct contact with the bara I don't think he would still be with us. His magic is extremely unstable, his skull isn't healing anymore,” the turtle's gravelly voice announces. He starts packing up his tools. “Do not let him use anymore magic, his soul cannot handle the strain. If he doesn't wake up in a few days, call me,” the turtle bows to the royals before shuffling to the entrance.

“Is that all you got old man?” Undyne's voice demands. As soon as her burns were bandaged she'd come running back, ready for a fight. Instead Sans was being taken inside on a bed and no one was fighting. She keeps sending glares at the bara.

“What did you say, brat?” the turtle shoots a glare at her. Undyne tenses, but doesn't back down.

“All you can do is tell us to sit on our hands and wait? Some healer you are!”

“Hah, remember who you're talking to girly, but fine. If you want something to do, find another bara. This one is definitely helping, but all the magic Sans used worsened his condition. He needs more magic and quickly. There, now good day,” Gerson snaps as he leaves.

“How are we going to find another bara?” Asgore questions after a moment.

“We may have to pay for a specially bred one. It'll take a while but I'm sure we can afford it,” Toriel says quietly. Blue notices the bara flinch.

“That'll take months, Sans doesn't have that kind of time,” Asgore counters. Silence reigns. Blue nestles into his comfortable spot against Sans's neck. The soothing magic he like so much weaker than he likes. Blue is so glad it's still there, weak as it is.

“Let's all eat and rest up, we won't be able to get anywhere like this,” the queen rests a hand on Papyrus's shoulder. He shakes his head, “No, I'm going to stay.”

“Papyrus! I refuse to let you both suffer. Go eat and then sleep, that's an order!” Undyne snaps. Papyrus jumps, he looks ready to argue. “I agree, take care of yourself and rest,” Asgore orders. Papyrus’s face fumbles in defeat, no one disobeys the king. He leaves with Toriel and Asgore comforting him. Alphys checks some of the monitors around Sans nervously before leaving with Undyne, who sends another glare at the bara. Blue knows they only leave the bara unattended because Sans's collar is on the large skeleton. 

Once it's just Blue and the bara silence settles in the hall. 

“Hey, baby blue. What's happenin’ ‘round here?”

Blue ignores the huge skeleton choosing instead on focusing encouraging thoughts towards Sans.

“Hey, stop actin’ jealous for a sec and-”

“Jealous! I'm not-” Blue stops his outburst. Jealousy, that ugly emotion he feels when Sans and the bara are close.

He is jealous.

Blue feels magic flush his face, his mind digesting the realization.

Blue whines and covers his face, hiding in Sans's neck. He's never been jealous before. It's making him act absolutely awful to the bara. Sans would be frowning at him right now, Blue knows it.

He can get over this jealousy, he's been with Sans longer and the bara is helping Sans get better. He shouldn't be jealous. He needs to focus on Sans right now and the best way is to help the bara. Right? But he doesn't want the two to be alone together. He never thought of himself as the jealous type, now he's not so sure. 

“Doin’ ok, itty bitty? Feelin’ a little blue?” the bara chuckles at his pun. Blue freezes at the question.

Oh no. 

Please no. 

Not another one.

“Was that a pun?” Blue demands as he uncovers his face to glares at the bara.

“Heh, no funny bone in ya either? How's about ya fill me in on all this?” the bara waves his hand, gesturing to the hall in general. Blue reluctantly pulls away from Sans's neck. He steps towards the bara but stops to sit and lean into Sans's hand. He can't bring himself to let go of Sans right now.

“Ok, what do you want to know?”Blue asks as he leans his head back to see the bara without craning his neck.

“Can't ya just….Fine, let’s start with the basics. Who is Sans?” the bara asks as he places an elbow on the bed, resting his chin on his hand to watch Blue.

“Sans...is Sans,” Blue answers. 

This bara must be an idiot.

/

What. The. Fuck.

This bitty must be an idiot.

“I mean, why do rich people, like those goats, care ‘bout him?” 

“Oh, Sans is a friend of theirs, actually he's friends with everyone who was in here. Except the grumpy turtle. Oh, and-”

“Wait, friends? They're helping because they're friends?” he scoffs at the idea. No one just helps, nothing in this world is free.

“Of course! Friends help each other!” the bitty says. 

He’s a fuckin idiot, next question.

“Who are you?”

“I am Blue, Sans's bitty,” Blue says cheerfully. The bitty snuggles against the hand he's leaning on.

“Whatever ya say, shrimp. What's wrong with Sans?” he expects the bitty to lash out at him, the little guy is a bit possessive of Sans. Instead, the bitty deflates at the question.

“Sans...was in an accident a few months ago. He only has one HP, which means he's extremely fragile. The doctor said for him to heal he needs a strong and steady flow of magic. It was around this time Toriel mentioned you. She explained you could help Sans with your natural output of magic,” Blue explains softly.

That explains why they brought him here. Sans is in no condition to travel.

“Right, how long do I need to stay?”

“As long as it takes,” Blue snaps.

“Whaddya mean ‘As long as it takes'? I had a life before all this!” he growls at the bitty. He refuses to let his temper flare into action, if he hurts anyone, the deal's off and Boss is put in danger.

“Whatever life you had must not have been a good. You attacked someone,” Blue retorts.

Don't attack the little fucker. 

Breathe.

“I don't need to defend myself to you,” he grounds out. Silence enters the hall again. Blue sighs as he looks down, his hands fidgeting.

“I apologize, bara. That was uncalled for. I'm just worried about Sans...and I think jealous...of you,” Blue trails off. The bitty's hands fly to his mouth at the confession. 

“Really? It's soooo hard ta tell,” he replies to Blue.

“S-stop teasing me!”

“I would never, baby Blue,” he replies. 

“You are! I can hear it in your voice,” Blue accuses.

“Ha, yer too easy,” he scoffs. The air feels easier as he teases the bitty. 

At least his captivity will have some entertainment. The collar around his neck a reminder of his situation. The leather isn't heavy, it's actually comfortable and soft. He only realized as the turtle was working that Sans’s magic is laced through it. The feeling of bliss instantly recognizable and comforting. 

He suddenly realizes how dangerous Sans is. He knew the weak skeleton was powerful, but having the other's magic against his bones just made him realize how powerful.

The fucker’s magic is like a drug, extremely addictive. 

He can't take off the collar and the longer it's on the less he wants to. That dark blue magic a constant source of comfort, soothing him, making him feel content. His hate for it is dying as time passes. He needs the fuckin thing off before his will to fight disappears completely.

“Let me see if I can wake him up,” he says. Sans is the only who can take this fucking collar off. 

He pulls up Sans's shirt to reveal his ribs and places a hand on Sans's chest, above his soul, and focuses his magic into the delicate organ there. His thoughts focusing on waking the unconscious skeleton up. 

He can feel the dark blue soul greedily absorbing his magic. He knows Sans needs magic but not to this degree. It's amazing this guy is still alive. He places his other hand next to the first one and channels more magic into the needy soul.

“Don't push down! Sans can't handle it,” Blue warns as he scurries back to Sans's shoulder and leans forward to watch.

A minute passes.

Then another one.

He's about to give up, his magic not used to this strain.

“Look!” Blue suddenly cries.

Sans's slack grin twitches and a groan escapes him. Slowly Sans's sockets open, empty voids staring out.

“Paps? Blue?” Sans asks, his voice weak.

“Sans! You're awake!” Blue cries as he hugs Sans's skull.

“Don't thank me or nothin’, not like I helped,” he grumbles. He stops channeling his magic and pulls away, but lets one hand stay on the smaller's bare ribs. The weak fucker needs the direct contact.

“Who is..? Right, the bara. Sorry, you have a name? I don't want to keep calling you bara,” Sans weakly grins.

“Not one that I'm gunna fuckin’ tell ya,” he retorts. He’s not about to admit he doesn't have one, never needed one. It was always just him and Boss, who called him a lot of things. 

“Hey! Be nice!” Blue scolds him. The bitty looks at him while keeping close to Sans. The message is clear, ‘he's mine and you won't threaten him’.

“Fair enough...hmmm...can I call you Red?” Sans asks. 

“Is that the best ya can do? Red? Is this why the pipsqueak’s name is Blue?”

“At least I'm not as bad as Asgore. He would name you bara and Blue bitty,” Sans chuckles. It breaks off into a coughing fit.

“Sans? Are you ok? What do you need?” Blue asks worried. Sans gasps in air and forces himself to relax. He turns his head to smile at Blue. The bitty clams down at the gesture.

“Red, huh? I guess it's not the worst,” Red admits. Sans shoots him a smile to. Red looks away and grinds his teeth. 

They're both fuckin morons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUUUUYS!!!  
> I luv you all so much for the comments. I just have to keep writing when I read them. This also means I'm not really pacing my chaperone updates...oh well.  
> Thx for reading!


	6. Escape

Sans is really getting tired of this, he doesn't get a moment to himself anymore. Blue is hovering around him, jumping in to help Sans with anything and everything. His friends check in every half hour and Paps only leaves when Sans practically begs him to. The only one he can't beg to leave is Blue. So when Tori manages to convince Blue to cook with her, Sans feels relief and a tinge of guilt. Blue's never gone long, but Sans appreciates the moments to himself, well mostly, Red hasn't left his side once. It's been about four days since the bara arrived. Red is also the only one not smothering him.

Red is aloof and silent when other monsters are around. If it's just Sans and Blue he relaxes a little. His favorite thing to do is tease Blue it seems. The bitty gets flustered and that encourages Red to keep going. It's an interesting cycle, Sans enjoys watching.

When Blue leaves with Tori to cook the bara usually naps, often a nightmare starts and Red whimpers about Boss. Sans doesn't think he realizes it. He knows Red wants to see ‘Boss’ and that longing is clearly displayed when Red is asleep. So Sans tries to cheer him up by rubbing the large skeleton’s skull while asleep, or with puns and jokes when awake.

Sans tries to use this as a distraction from his condition. His body isn't healing anymore, before it was healing, slowly but surely healing. Now his body is simply trying to stay stable. Gerson has practically labeled him as an invalid. 

Everyone is treating him like glass and he hates it. He hates how Blue keeps feeding him and Papyrus won't let him sit up without help.

He refuses to admit that he struggles to lift his hand, let alone lift a fork. Or that he needs help when he sits up.

He really hates this. He feels like he's suffocating. His body is more like a prison.

The only relief he gets is when he sleeps. His mind will shut down randomly and plunge him into peaceful oblivion. When he wakes up usually a day or two has passed. 

“Sans, how are you feeling?” Asgore's voice rumbles quietly. Sans snaps to the present and focuses on the towering figure of the king. A tray of tea is in his hands. 

“I loaf this, your majesty,” Sans sighs. He tilts his head slightly as a go ahead for the king to come in. Blue is curled up against his neck and Red is slumped in the too small chair with his arms pillowing his skull on the bed. Sans has his hand resting the bara's skull for comfort, Red had been shaking at one point. Both are fast asleep.

“I suppose that makes sense,” Asgore sighs as he comes closer, his steps soft. The king settles in the chair opposite Red and places a cup of tea in Sans's limp hand. He takes the other and stares into it.

“Somethin’ in your tea?” Sans eventually asks. He debates on trying to drink the tea. He's thirsty, but it will take more energy than he has right now to lift the cup.

“Hm? Oh, no. You know me, just thinking,” Asgore chuckles. The king takes a sip, then sighs.

“Sans, you know how much we all care for you, yes?”

“Yeah…” Sans doesn't think this is going to be his usual calm conversation over tea with the king.

“I have this suspicion I haven't told anyone about, not even Tori. My suspicion is that you made a deal with Red after judging him,” Asgore says. Sans suppresses a flinch. Asgore watches Sans struggle with a response.

“Asy…” is all Sans manages to say. He should have known the king would sense the judge's magic, but how did he guess exactly what happened?

“It's alright my friend, I understand. If you cannot tell me. I came to say that if this suspicion of mine is correct, I may have a plan to help you,” Asgore takes another sip of tea. 

Silence reigns.

Sans knows Red doesn't want anyone to find out about Boss, but this might be a chance to escape the castle.

“Sans, I fear all this attention is not helping you heal. I know you dislike the spotlight, that's why your real duties are kept secret. I think some space at the cabin would help you. My main issue is you are in no shape to travel,” Asgore explains. Sans knows an opening when he sees it.

“Asy, I can handle a car drive. It's not like I'll be using energy sitting down,” Sans quickly assures. He shoots a smile at the king.

Asgore studies him, then his eyes land on the untouched tea in Sans's limp hand. A pained look covers the monarch's face.

“Sans, you can barely lift your hands. You need help to move, I don't know how much physical movement you can handle. I don't want to put any strain on you, my friend. I can't in good conscience order you away,” Asgore sighs.

“I can help,” Red says. Sans's hand is gently removed from Red's skull and grasped between two large clawed ones. Sans stares at Red, he had no idea the other was awake.

“I can help,” Red repeats. He meets Asgore's eyes, his face determined. Sans can feel a slight tremble in the hands holding his.

“I can...take Sans there in a sort of...shortcut,” Red hesitantly explains.

“A shortcut? Like yours, Sans?” Asgore asks. Sans nods, he has no idea if it's true, he just wants out of here. If Red can do that, then Sans will agree with almost anything.

“I see...even so, I don't think the queen or Papyrus will agree with this idea,” Asgore muses. His claws absently scratch his yellow beard.

“We can leave now, while everyone is busy. I can call them back and explain Asy. Just, please, I need to get out of here,” Sans begs.

“Even if you leave covertly, Tori will know immediately where you went. I don't doubt she'll bring everyone with her to scold us both,” Asgore smiles fondly at the thought of his wife.

“Then...how about the Snowdin cabin? You guys haven't used it in decades, and it’s remote so it will take time for Tori to find us,” Sans does feel bad scheming behind his friends’s backs and he knows it will be hard for Paps to forgive him.

He just needs to feel like his own monster again.

“Snowdin? I don't know Sans. It may be too remote considering your condition,” Asgore hesitates.

“I can bring anything Sans needs and we'll check in with you so you'll be the first to know if something happens,” Red eagerly adds. He must be as eager to get out of here as Sans.

Asgore looks between the both of them, his gaze skeptical.

“You swear to contact me every other day?”

“Of course,” Red quickly agrees. Sans nods, he doesn't like the idea, but it's better than being stuck here.

“You have my permission to go, but know we are all sharing whatever punishment Tori comes up with,” Agore laments. 

Sans sighs in relief.

Yes. Finally. 

/

Yes! Fuckin finally! 

He's not free, but at least there won't be eyes watching his every fuckin move all damn day. He's glad he doesn't suffer any hovering like Sans. Red actually feels a little bad for the guy.

Red tunes out as Sans and...Asgore discuss something else. He glances at Sans's shoulder and does a double take.

Were Blue's sockets just open?

Red studies the bitty carefully, the small chest breathes evenly. Blue's body and face are relaxed, looking for all the world to be asleep.

Red knows better, when the bitty is actually asleep his mouth opens a little and right now it's tightly closed. Red also knows he saw the bitty's sockets open, his observation skills have never failed him.

“Thank you Asgore,” Sans says eventually. Red watches the goat leave, his powerful magic fading from the room. Red relaxes a little as the powerful monster leaves.

He should really ask Sans who all these people are, they seem important. He should also find out what Sans does here. Really he should just gather more info in general. Boss was always better at that.

“Hey, Red? You here with me?” Sans's voice asks. Red is brought back to the present.

“I hear ya, what do we need & where we goin’?” he grumbles.

“Well, if your shortcuts are like mine you can't teleport somewhere without being there in person first, right? Well, that collar may help me show you my memories, I've been to the cabin before,” Sans explains as he starts trying to move. His body trembles with exhaustion at every small movement, no visible progress is made. Still Sans fights, his eyelights flickering from the strain.

Red can’t watch the pitiful display. He gently picks Sans up, cradling the smaller body close.

“W-Whoa! This is farther from the ground than I thought it would be,” Sans gasps as his fingers barely curl in Red's shirt. Red chuckles at the comment, this is not far from the ground at all for him. The bara turns to put Sans in his wheelchair when light blue magic wheels it closer.

“B-Blue? You're awake?” Sans asks nervously. He slowly moves his hands to grab Blue, which in reality is just his hands slowly dragging across Red's threadbare shirt. Red's soul beats harder at the unintentionally sensual caress.

“Don't,” Blue warns. The bitty's voice strained but full of warning. Sans stops at the word.

“Blue? What's wrong?” Sans asks worried. Red carefully puts him in the still wheelchair. Sans tries to move the bitty in front of him again, nut the best he can do is to turn his palm upwards. Red sighs in annoyance as he uses the tips of his claws to move the bitty. Blue struggles in Red's grip before he's settled in Sans's lap. The bitty glares at Red for a moment.

“Blue?” Sans asks again. Blue mumbles a response to Sans's question that Red doesn't hear, Sans doesn't either.

“What, Blue? Sorry, I couldn't hear y-”

“YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME AGAIN!” Blue cries. Red and Sans watch in shock as Blue starts sobbing, light blue tears pouring from his sockets. He falls onto his rear and stares at Sans with watery eyelights, his tiny hands clutching the fabric of Sans's pajamas.

“YOU LEFT ME BEHIND WHEN YOU KNEW RED WAS DANGEROUS AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE WITH HIM! I KNOW I'M NOT STRONG OR REALLY USEFUL BUT PLEASE, PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU SANS I LOVE SO MUCH. I WANT TO HELP YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!” Blue wails. Red is amazed at how emotional the bitty is, who knew so much was going on in that tiny head.

“Blue…” Sans breathes out, just as surprised as Red. Blue flinches and covers his face, his body curling in on itself. Red watches as Sans takes a deep breath and, with strength Red didn't know he could muster, slowly lifts his hands to cup the bitty.

“Blue, you are the best bitty I know, I could never leave you,” Sans comforts as he gently rubs his cheek on Blue's tiny skull. The bitty flushes with magic at the gesture, the glow so bright Red can see it through Blue's hands.

Red looks away, annoyance flaring in his soul. Fuckin lovebirds.

“If ya are fuckin done, we need ta fuckin move,” Red growls at them. Blue shoots him the worst glare yet. The fucker is probably mad Sans's attention isn't focused on him anymore.

Good.

“You're right, Red. We need to leave,” Sans admits. Whatever strength he summoned to lift Blue disappears. His hands fall to his lap and his body goes limp. Blue gasps at the sudden descent, even as he quickly switches to concerned mode.

“Sans!?” The weak skeleton doesn't respond, just breathes in and out, sockets closed in pain. He finally opens them and lets his head fall back to look at Red.

“Red...can you…,” Sans struggles out. Red blinks at him, worried and confused.

“Collar...touch…,” Sans weakly continues, his sockets drooping. Red blinks and carefully lifts Sans unresponsive hand to his collar, hoping this is what Sans means.

When contact is made Red gasps as the dark blue magic invades his senses, pleasure shoots through his soul. Then an image is conjured in his mind, smells and sounds echo around him, he can see a large wooden mansion in front of him. Trees surrounding the building and a gravel path disappears into the trees. Snow covers everything in a thick white blanket. 

The scene blurs before disappearing, Red blinks his sockets open in surprise. He looks down at Sans who's sockets are closed and ribs are breathing evenly, face open and relaxed.

Cute.

No, stop that. You cannot turn into a fuckin lovesick bitch like Blue. Focus on finding Boss. There's no time to be making moon eyes at Sans and taking every chance to touch Sans's smooth bones and feel that magic he can't get out of his head. Cradle the weakling close and-

Fucking dammit.

Red snarls as he moves to stand behind the wheelchair and grab the handles. He steps backwards into darkness and another step back crunches on snow. Red looks around to make sure they landed in the right spot. It looks like it, Sans said the place hasn't been used in decades, but it's in decent shape.

Red wheels the limp skeleton and confused bitty towards the door.

“This is it?” Blue asks. Red doesn't bother to answer. Instead he parks the wheelchair by the door and tries the knob. Locked, no surprise. Red debates just kicking in the door, letting out some of these fucking feelings and shit. Instead he behaves and uses his sharp bones to pick the lock. He shoves it open and rolls the wheelchair inside. Luckily the rooms are big enough he doesn't have to slouch.

He and Blue get a fire started in the fancy fireplace in the large living room and check the plumbing and electricity. Red digs in a closet and finds a blanket to drape over Sans. He pauses to watch Blue remove dusty sheets from furniture.

“I'm gunna get firewood,” Red growls. He leaves without waiting for a response. Once off the porch he bolts for the trees, he stops close by, not willing to let the house out of his sight. 

He inhales a deep breath of the crisp air. He needs to breathe and calm down, he won't get addicted, he won't even think about certain addicting magic and he definitely won't think about Sans's face as it lights up at his bad jokes. 

Sans, who saw all of his sins and still treated him with kindness and trust. Like someone who deserves comfort in the throes of a nightmare with a gentle caress. 

No, he can't fall for the wimp, he can't. 

Can he?

Red roars out his frustration and throws jagged bones hazardously around him, trees crack and fall, the snow around him starts to melt.

Fuck!

/

This is just sad.

Blue watches Red throw a temper tantrum from an upstairs bedroom. He dashed up the stairs to a window to watch the bara, scared he would try to leave. He knows Dr. Alphys told him the bara can't wander far from Sans with the collar, but still.

Blue shakes his head at the bara, and at the display of frustration. Blue may be more emotional than most but he's no idiot. 

He’s noticed the two enjoy sharing jokes and how Sans comforts the bara at night during a nightmare. He saw the way Red reverently lifted Sans's hand so he could touch the collar. He also noticed how Red's face flushed and smile relaxed when his eyes were closed at the sensation.

Red is falling for Sans.

Blue is sure Sans's magic isn't helping either. Blue knows it's addictive and he's happy to be an addict. Red doesn't seem to agree.

The bara collapses on the snow and covers his flushed face. Blue shakes his head as he starts the trek back to Sans.

Red is an idiot.

Blue runs through the house until he gets to the living room. He nimbly climbs up to Sans's shoulder and nuzzles into his favorite spot. He reaches a hand out to stroke Sans's vertebrae and let the dark blue magic wash over him. Bliss fill his soul and Blue's sockets lower in content.

Why would anyone fight this? 

Blue feels a smile form on his blushing face as he thinks of Sans nuzzling him and saying such sweet words to comfort him.

He's so lucky to be Sans's bitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter posted! You guys dont know how far ahead I've gotten in this story thanks to your comments!  
> On a side note: this story is taking a different approach than I originally intended, it should all work out though.  
> Anywho, thanks for reading!


	7. Breakdown

Blue is making soup with ten of the cans they found stored in the kitchen. Normally Blue would only use two at most, Sans is always really hungry when he wakes up from one of his two day long naps. Blue himself only has bitty portions of food, which is very little compared to Sans's portions. 

Neither of their appetites were anything compared to Red's. Blue knew Red probably ate more than he or Sans, but ten cans of soup is just ridiculous. 

“Soup, Blueberry?” Red's voice says behind him. Blue jumps in surprise at the bara’s voice. He turns and crosses his arms. His magic keeps stirring the soup behind him.

“Did I just hear a pun?” he asks Red.

“Nah, I beet you're hearing things,” the bara answers with a smirk. Blue can already tell his first meal alone with the bara is going to be difficult.

That's ok.

Blue has ammo now.

“Why are you covered in snow?” Blue asks. He turns back to the soup so his smirk is hidden.

“Snow?”

“It's all over your back,” Blue comments.

“It was….snowing out,” Red mumbles. 

“Really? It looks more like you threw yourself on the ground after stabbing a bunch of poor trees with your bones in the middle of a tantrum,” Blue says innocently as he grabs a small spoon to hold his meal in. He moves the entire pot in front of the bara after taking his share.

“Wha-no-I-” Red cuts off with a growl, his face flushed. “Were you watching me?” he hisses at Blue.

“We will have to go shopping soon, there's not much food and no clothes for either of us. Do you think you could wake Sans up again?” Blue asks, ignoring Red's question completely. 

“Answer me, leech,” the bara threatens as he leans over the bitty. Blue looks up at the imposing figure.

“It was hard to ignore you, battery,” Blue says sweetly. A few months ago-no, a few days ago-he never would have goaded the bara like this. Now though, he’s seen Red turn into a blushing mess for Sans. He doesn't seem nearly as dangerous.

“Battery!?” Red lunges for Blue who dodges the large outstretched claw easily. The bara keeps trying and Blue keeps dodging.

“Red, eat your soup please. We have a lot do,” Blue sighs after five minutes of their game of grab and dodge.

“Ya don't tell me what to do ya fuck-” Red stops as his sockets widen. Blue watches warily out of reach of the other.

The bara's face slowly morphs into the biggest smirk Blue has ever seen. The bara relaxes back into his chair and starts to eat their lunch. Acting like the last five minutes never happened. Blue stays where he is, suspicious of Red's actions. After a moment he levitates his spoonful of food closer, watching the bara closely with narrowed eyes.

Blue doesn't like this one bit.

/

Fuck, this is gunna be good. Red stifles a smirk as he finishes off his soup. He's going to show Blue what happens when you mess with Red.

He puts the pot in the sink and turns to leave.

“What are you planning?” Blue asks him suspiciously. Red shoots him a grin and walks away. He ignores the bitty's calls of protest. He approaches the sleeping form of Sans in the living room. 

“Red stop!” Blue cries when he sees where Red is headed. Red almost hesitates at the fear in the call.

Red turns the wheelchair slightly and gently lifts Sans out of it. Red plops down onto the biggest chair he sees, a large cushy recliner the goat guy probably used. Red settles Sans so his lap, still sound asleep. 

“Red!”

“Ya wanted me ta wake him up, right?” Red asks. He slowly lifts Sans's shirt, letting his claws lightly run over smooth bone. Feeling a smirk at the shiver he causes. Blue sucks in a breath from where he's watching on the coffee table.

“Ya know the best way ta give someone magic?” Red asks. He pushes the shirt to Sans's chin, forcing the sleeping skeleton’s arms above his head. The pose is open, trusting and an absolute turn on for Red. Desire pulses through his soul and he looks away to get rid of the thoughts of what he could do to Sans like this.

Yes, Red has done many terrible things to people. None of those is molesting someone, he won't add it now. Sans isn't even awake. Red decides then even if he wants to get revenge on Blue, he can't-won't use Sans to do it. He frowns as he realizes he still has some decency after everything he's done. 

“Shit,” Red hisses. He glances at Blue. The bitty's sockets are wide and horrified, they slowly turn grateful when he seems to realize Red isn't going to continue. Grateful soon changes to jealous anger.

“How dare you! Sans hasn't been anything but nice to you and you almost-”

“I stopped didn't I? Sans deserves better, why do you think I stopped? He’s the only one who doesn't think I'm a monster!” Red cuts himself off. His hand unconsciously settling over Sans's soul on his bare ribs. The soothing magic helping to calm him. Red covers his face with his other hand, liquid gathering in his sockets for the first time in years.

“You idiot.”

Red recoils from the soothing touch of dark blue magic.

Fuck. Sans woke up.

Red flinches and removes the hand resting on Sans like he's been burned. The skeleton shifts slightly as Red hides in his hands, guilt and shame making his shoulders shake.

“Red...look at me,” Sans says his voice soft. Red almost does, but his cowardice stops him.

“Blue, can you…?” 

“Ok, Sans,” Blue says his voice strained. A moment later two hands are gently covering his, even if they aren't big enough. Sans weakly tugs at his hands. Red let's them fall, his vision too blurry to see much. He tenses, ready for a blow to his skull for what he was going to do.

Instead his tears are wiped away by small thumbs and that addicting magic pulses through him. It surrounds his soul, making his body relax.

“Red, you are one of the strongest monsters I know. You were captive for days, collared and forced into a deal you don't want to be in. You still have strength to fight and have never stopped looking for Boss,” Sans murmurs. 

Something in Red snaps and he clutches Sans close, burying his face in the smaller's ribs. He doesn't notice Sans flinch in his hold as Red let's out what has been building inside of him.

The blue magic that held Sans up disappears and Red pulls Sans closer. Ugly sobs escape him as Sans rubs circles on his skull, blue magic swirling around his soul.

In the back of his mind Red realizes it's too late. He's just like Blue now.

A hopeless addict.

/

Papyrus fidgets with his phone and paces back and forth in his room. The longer the ringtone goes on, the faster his steps become.

“Yes?”

“Oh, uh. HELLO! IT'S GOOD TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN, DAD!” 

“What happened?” the voice sighs. Papyrus flinches, this isn't going to be a happy conversation.

“I-IT'S SANS, HE'S….,” Papyrus pauses, an unusual feeling of exhaustion filling him. “Ok, from the beginning. When I moved out…,” Papyrus tells him everything. From when Sans found a bitty to Sans disappearing this morning. When he finishes silence is all he hears from the phone.

“Dad?”

Angry static noises screech over the phone a language only their family understands filling Papyrus's ears. He holds the phone away from his skull until the angry voice finishes. When it stops Papyrus hesitantly brings it closer.

“I'm going to meet you in Ebott tomorrow, we are going to find him,” the phone cuts off. Papyrus stares at it for a second.

Maybe calling his dad wasn't such a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author smirks knowingly*
> 
> This is a shorter chapter without any Sans POV. Didn't mean for that to happen, oh well.  
> I luv the comments guys, they make my day.  
> Anywho, thanks for reading!


	8. Getting Comfortable Part Two

Red is still mortified about his breakdown. He cried like a baby bones, clutching Sans like some sort of pillow. The smaller just held him and whispered encouraging words until Red fell asleep.

Red was more horrified to wake up with Sans still wrapped in his arms. If he'd so much as shifted wrong he could have accidentally hurt Sans. On the bright side, Sans seems to have more energy today, the night of direct contact must have helped raise his magic a lot. He can move his arms freely and ate breakfast without help. The best sign, in Red's opinion, is Sans's eyelights haven't disappeared once. They are still hazy but Red's going to take what he can get.

Blue hasn't said a word to Red since, he's only caught the bitty staring from time to time. It's freaking him out little, Blue always had a comment about everything. Red has tried teasing the bitty and only receives a glare in response.

“Red? What do you think?” Sans asks. Red brings his focus back to the present. He glances at the aisle of clothes around them. All of it massive and ‘bara sized’. Red has never seen so much stuff that looks like it is big enough for him. The clothes he has now he found in a dump and has patched up over the years.

“I told ya not ta get me a buncha shit-”

“Language, and yes we do. Those clothes are disgusting and they are all you have,” Blue cuts in.

It speaks.

“I don't need-” Red cuts off as he hears giggles behind him. He spins on his heel to see two employees duck away. Red growls in irritation.

“Will we leave if I just grab somethin’?”

“We will get out of here faster,” Sans replies. Red turns and studies the clothes. He won't admit a flash of excitement courses through him at the thought of new clothes. 

He grabs black and dark grey clothes and throws them in. He turns to say he's done. Blue is lifting a shirt and holding it up beside him.

“It's big,” Sans says, glancing between the shirt and Red.

“What size is it?” Blue asks as he brings it closer to look at the tag. Blue grabs different sizes of the shirt and shoves them into his arms. 

“Try those on, we need to get the right size,” Blue orders. The bitty uses his magic to push their cart and Sans's wheelchair to a changing area. Red is about to snap his response when he realizes Blue is leaving him behind. More giggles sound behind him. He grumbles and marches forward.

Stupid Employees. Stupid store. Stupid clothes. Stupid Blue.

/

Sans isn't sure what happened when he was asleep. He definitely was not prepared to wake up and find Red insulting himself. 

Or be in such...an embarrassing position. He hasn't asked yet but apparently the three of them need to sit down and talk about what happens when he passes out.

He knows something happened, Blue and Red are circling each other. It's exhausting to watch.

They find out Red actually wears a size small in bara clothing. Red vehemently denies it, telling them the sizes are wrong. Blue laughs for the first time in days at Red's embarrassment. Sans notices the small smile that flashes across Red’s face at the sound. Sans doesn't mention it, instead he sends the two back to get the right size and hopefully Blue can get Red to pick something brighter to wear. 

They hesitate to leave him alone, Sans rolls his eyelights and eventually convinces them to leave. He's not helpless.

He isn't, really. 

A moment after they leave the two employees that have been following them approaches.

“Sir, we apologize for being rude, but….um...how did you manage to get a bara?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well...usually our bara stuff is ordered online and when someone comes in it's a butler or something. We've never seen a bara actually come in before,” she explains.

“Then why all of this?” Sans tilts his head at the clothes and changing rooms.

“This is more of a formality,” she says. 

“What about the bitty side?” Sans asks.

“Oh, bitties come in all the time. They are much more...common,” she says. Her co-worker nods in agreement behind her.

“Sans?” Blue calls as the two return. Both the bara and bitty eye the two employees suspiciously. They step back nervously, the one that spoke shoots Sans a pleading look.

“What did you find? These two were just offering to help out,” Sans answers. The employees quickly agree.

The two join them as they go around the store, suggesting certain things here and there. Sans realizes he, Red and Blue are the only customers in the store. The employees might stick around their whole trip. Sans feels a little more weight on his shoulders.

They get Red a decent wardrobe, mostly black and grey. Blue threw in a dark blue sweater that Red looked at before leaving it in the cart. Sans took the chance and asked one of the employees to grab a red sweater that caught his eye. He asks Red before throwing it in. The bara grumbles about to many clothes but doesn't reject the sweater. Sans throws it in, he thinks Red will like the soft warmth of it.

“Now that we have clothes and stuff for Red, we should be good!” Blue says.

“Nice try Blue,” Sans says, he turns to the two employees. “Can you get us another cart please? We're going to the bitty section next,” he tells them. One dashes away with a ‘Yes sir’.

Red groans, Blue and the other employee laugh at him. He glares at both, the employee looks away ashamed but Blue locks eyes with the bara. 

“Here we go!” the employee says when she returns. They head for the bitty section of the store.

“I-I really don't need anything Sans,” Blue tries again. Sans raises a brow bone, not sure why Blue is against shopping for himself.

“You do Blue, Asgore never got to tell me where my stuff they saved is. Besides, we might find a bitty cookbook for you,” Sans reasons. Blue frowns, trying to find another way out of this, no doubt. 

As clothes are pushed into the new cart Red looks at the size tag. 

“HA! And ya were making fun of me, itty bitty Blue?” 

“No! It isn't- I don't-Sans!” Blue turns to Sans, looking for help. Sans looks at the tag of the shirt on top and looks confused. 

“This is a different size than last time,” Sans admits.

“See?” Blue stands proudly.

“Your clothes last time were extra small,” Sans continues, he returns the shirt to the cart. “Congrats Blue, you've grown,” Sans grins. A beat of silence passes.

Red bursts out laughing, he clutches his sides as he does. His smile huge and eyelights glowing. Sans sees a small smile form on the bitty's face under his embarrassed flush. Neither of them have heard Red laugh for real. It’s a nice sound.

As they finish up Sans's attention is caught by the winter section in front. The seasons are changing, Red and Blue will need snow clothes for the next few months.

Sans points it out to their group and they stop in front of the section. Sans makes Blue and Red try on boots and coats. They both try things on, picking the cheapest items available. Sans appreciates it, he really does, but he sees Red's eyes keep going back to a thick black leather jack with a fur lined hood. Blue's eyes keep straying to light blue snow boots. Sans doesn't say anything, he let's one of the employees lead the way, Blue and Red follow behind pushing a cart and arguing about something or other. Sans whispers to the employee that is pushing him, she nods and returns to the winter section.

Sans ignores Blue and Red as they protest about the expensive items they cradle close. He rolls his eyelights and pays for everything. He flinches at the price. This is leaving a nice dent in his savings. He might have to find somewhere to make a little extra cash.

“Thank you!” the two employees wave as the skeletons leave. Sans forgot how small the town close to their cabin was. No doubt everyone will know them by tomorrow.

When they get back Red is bullied into showering by Blue who takes his tuff upstairs, Sans suspects he'll find the clothes in the closet of the room he's been sleeping in.

Taking this chance and fighting off his exhaustion Sans dogs his phone out of his pocket.

Who should he call first?

Probably Alphys, she’ll know where they are by now. Sans dials her and listens to the ringing.

“S-Sans, h-hi,” she stutters.

“Hey Alph, so I’m going to call in that favor,” Sans starts. A few minutes later Sans hangs up, his shoulders sag a little. He'll have to throw his phone out.

Next is Papyrus.

The longer the phone rings, the closer Sans gets to turning hanging up. Then Papyrus answers.

“Sans! Are you ok, we are all so worried about you! Where are you brother? Did that bara do this?”

“Paps, breathe. I'm ok, Red didn't do this. I did, I'm sorry but when I was there it felt like I was-”

“I know Sans, you aren't hard to read if you know what to look for. I-I am sorry too, for making you uncomfortable,” Papyrus admits.

“Paps..”

“I should also tell you, I um...I called Dad,” Papyrus admits. Sans freezes, his mind stutters to a stop.

“You what?” Sans asks, his voice low and soft. He never thought Papyrus would call that-that-

“WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO SANS!? I COULDN'T LOSE YOU, HE'S THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW THAT COULD HELP!” 

Sans blinks at the anger and hurt in Papyrus's voice. He knew the other wouldn't forgive him so easily.

“I'm sorry Paps. I know its selfish, I just- it doesn't matter. When is he supposed to come?”

“Today, I'm waiting in the airport now,” Papyrus answers. His normally loud voice strained and quiet. Sans feels the guilt flood his soul.

He's a horrible brother, running away like a coward. Worrying Papayrus enough to call him.

Sans should have sucked it up and stayed in the castle. 

“I think I see him,” Papyrus announces. Sans feels panic grip him as old memories stir.

“Goodbye Paps,” Sans rushes out. He hangs up the phone and turns it off, his hands tremble. He drops it and runs it over with one of the wheels. Finally, he uses his magic to pick up the pieces and throw it into the fireplace.

“Sans? Are you ok?” Blue asks as he stops at the bottom of the stairs. He glances between the fire and Sans, noting how Sans is dangerously close to the flames.

“It's ok, Blue. Do you mind if we get food after lunch? I think I need a break.”

“Of course, Sans. Whatever you need.”

/

That idiot got himself caught. That's the only possible explanation for his-

No, he'll be fine. The dark figure stops to suck in a difficult breath of air. 

He better be ok.

The figure stops when lights become visible through the blizzard. He picks up his pace and runs for the front door. He would normally never do this, but he's desperate for help.

When he reaches the door he pounds on it, gasping in deep breaths that get blown away by the harsh wind.

Please, he needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised everyone keeps mentioning Boss. Do you all want to meet him that much? Good thing I left a teaser, huh?  
> Anywho, thanks for reading!


	9. The Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys are going to be mad at me for this one...

Blue isn't sure if they should go shopping, a blizzard has suddenly picked up outside. He knows they don't have much food left, with Red's appetite it has disappeared rather quickly. Still, this wind seems like it will only get stronger. Blue doesn't want Sans out in this weather.

“Maybe we should wait until this storm passes before we leave again,” Blue comments as he cleans the dishes. 

“I agree with tha blueberry. This isn't weather that will stay nice fer long. You can't get caught in it Sans,” Red adds as he drys off a plate and puts it away. Blue asked Red to help, not expecting the bara to do it, and now they found a sort of rhythm doing the dishes together.

Is this Sans's doing? Is his magic influencing them to get along? Blue isn't sure, he’s not sure what to think about the bara either. It was so much easier to think of him as dangerous, not as a friend that Blue saw break down into sobs. 

Blue caused that, Red hasn't blamed him for it, but Blue can feel the guilt eating him. What made him act so cruel? Everytime he thinks back to what happened he remembers just wanting Red to get away from Sans, no matter what it took.

He should apologize, that is no way to treat someone who is helping them. He is not going to let jealousy mess up a possible friendly relationship with Red.

“Sans?” Red asks, Blue realizes he hasn't heard a response from the weak skeleton. They both turn to see Sans frowning at them.

“Look, we need more food and you can teleport us there,” Sans starts.

“Not the food store, only tha bara and bitty store,” Red counters. “We'd have to walk around and find it, which you can't-”

“Fine,” Sans grunts as he leans back and crosses his arms. He glares at the ceiling. Blue looks at Red who flinches at the word. He looks at Blue, his expression worried. Blue shrugs, he hasn't figured out the correct way to address Sans's fragility without insulting him either.

“How about this, I stay here and you two go shopping,” Sans says as he looks at them.

“WHAT!?” they chorus. 

“Heh, Blue you have a mental list of everything we need and Red is the only one that can transport everything right now,” Sans tells them. Blue thinks there is a hint of exasperation Sans's tone.

“We can't leave you here alone,” Blue protests. What if Sans gets hurt? They might come back to a pile of dust!

“Blue, I appreciate your concern but I have survived this long just fine.”

“We can't get the food without ya. No employee will sell ta a bara and bitty,” Red states and crosses his arms where he leans against the counter. The drying towel thrown over a shoulder.

“I wouldn't worry about that, the two employees from this morning have probably told the whole town about us. Luckily, I think they took a shine to you two. So you’ll have a positive reputation in town, they will sell to you,” Sans dismisses. 

The town likes them? 

“How the fuck-”

“Language, Red.”

“How the hell-”

“Red.”

“Are ya sure?” Red growls out. Blue feels a satisfying smirk on his face that he hides from Red.

“Look, you should both hurry so the storm doesn't get worse while you walk around town. I will stay here, out of danger and wait, ok?”

Blue can’t find a reason to say no, they desperately need more food and Sans couldn't be safer in this mansion with a fireplace during a blizzard. They won't be gone long, an hour at most.

He looks at Red who shrugs in defeat, he doesn't have a reason to refuse either.

“Good, I'll get you guys some G,” Sans says as he starts to push his wheelchair out of the kitchen. Red snags the handles with speed Blue didn't know he had.

“No ya don't, I'll push the chair,” they disappear through the doorway. Blue finishes the dishes and heads for the living room.

Maybe this is a good thing, Blue can apologize and make some good memories with Red.

/

Sans sighs as Red and Blue disappear. He needs a little space right now. 

His father is coming.

Fuck.

Sans rubs his socket tiredly, the future is not looking good. At least Blue and Red are talking to each other now. 

Sans wheels himself closer to the fireplace, the sudden silence in the house and making him shiver. His sockets start to close as he watches the flames flicker. He'll just rest his eyes…

…..

“Help!”

Sans jerks, his sockets snap open, did someone just-

“Please!” A few tiny knocks on the front door draws him closer. He opens it to howling wind and whipping snow. Sans doesn't see anyone until he looks down.

A bitty.

The little guy rushes in and nimbly jumps into his lap.

“Shut the fuckin’ door moron,” the bitty growls at him. Sans quickly shuts it, too surprised to do much else. 

“Finally, is there anyone else here who isn't crippled?” the bitty asks as he climbs on Sans to look at the room. The cripple comment brings Sans out of his shock. 

“I am not cripple!” 

“Shut up and fucking answer me,” the bitty snarls back. Sans notices a shimmer under the bitty's hood, almost like...tears. Sans takes a deep breath, one of them needs to keep a level head right now.

“I'm the only one here. What do you need help with?”

“The one house I find on this fucking mounting has a cripple. Fucking fantastic!” the bitty yells. Sans realizes the bitty may be hysterical.

“Hey,” Sans picks up the bitty by his hood. 

“Stop!”

Sans cups the bitty with both hands and gives a little of his magic to him. He hope's this gets the bitty to calm down. The bitty collapses in his hands gasping as Sans stops his magic.

“Ok, now tell me what's going on, little guy,” Sans says.

“He-in the woods-injured-” the bitty breaks down into sobs. Well, that didn't work. 

“Ok, I am going to look at your memories. It won't hurt, I just need to know what happened,” Sans waits for a response, all he gets are sobs. He sighs and focuses on the crying bitty. His left socket flares and he sorts through memories until he finds what he's looking for.

There.

Sans blinks his magic away to find the bitty staring at him.

“Sorry bud, it's all I could think to do. Let's go get him, yeah?”

He may pass out for a few days after this but it's an emergency.

Sans teleports out of the cabin and deep into the woods, blizzard wailing around him.

/

Red is actually enjoying himself. He and Blue awkwardly looked around the town until they found the food store. The wind and snow picking up around them. When they started shopping Blue absolutely floored Red.

Blue apologized.

To Red.

What. The. Fuck.

Red is the one who should apologize he was going to-well, it doesn't matter now. 

“Are ya apologizing...ta me?” Red had to double check, make sure this is real.

“Yes, dumbo,” Blue retorts with a flush as he turns to look at the shelves around them. The bitty is standing on the plastic part used for children to sit on. Red snorts out a laugh at the slight flush he can see on Blue's skull.

“I accept, blueberry. I-uh- I'm sorry to, for doing what I did,” Red admits. Life was easier when he didn't need to deal with fucking feelings, just survive with Boss.

Boss...it's been a while since Red thought about him.

“Who's Boss? I've heard you mention him before,” Blue is looking at him.

Fuck. Red needs to keep his trap shut.

“I-It doesn't matter, do we need any of this? Eggcelent choices here,” Red winks at Blue who groans.

After that Red feels like the tension between them mostly disappears. They joke and argue as they continue, ignoring the stares and whispers they get. Red let's Blue hide in his pulled up hood so the bitty doesn't fly away when they leave. Red tightly grips the bags as he leaves the building, once out of view of the employees he shortcuts into their kitchen.

“Sans! We're back, did anything happen?” Blue calls as Red puts him on the table. Blue uses his magic to put groceries away as he takes off his coat.

Red goes to the living room where they left Sans, unzipping his jacket. His worry growing for every second silence answers them. 

“Sans?” Red crouches, he reaches out with his magic to sense for a threat, his eyes darting around the dark room. Nothing, he and Blue are the only ones in the house. Red throws some logs on the fire to light up the room.

“GOD DAMMIT. FUCK.” Red snarls as he grabs Sans's abandoned wheelchair.

Sans is gone.

Red is going to fucking kill someone.

/

Asgore waters his flowers, Toriel’s silence broadcasting her anger from the other side of their garden. He knows he won't be forgiven for not telling her where Sans is, for helping him leave.

Asgore is about to apologize again when the garden doors are thrown open. 

W.D. Gaster stops to meet the eyes of Asgore and Toriel. He briskly walks toward them, the sunlight seeming to shift around the tall dark figure.

“DAD! WAIT, YOU CAN'T COME IN WITHOUT PERMISSION!” Papyrus cries as he stumbles into the garden behind Gaster. Undyne hot his heels, fuming at the skeleton who easily made it past her and her guards. Asgore can see the guards who were posted at the garden doors passed out on the floor.

“Gaster, it's good to see you again,” Asgore welcomes, he sends a warm smile at the skeleton. 

“Yes, greeting smiles and hugs all around. Now, where is my son?” Gaster replies, without bothering to bow. Undyne growls as the blatant disrespect. Asgore takes it in stride, Gaster has always been this way.

Asgore can feel Toriel's glare return to him when he starts to answer. Gaster notices, his open eye pinning Asgore to the floor.

Friend or not, Asgore doesn't let Gaster intimidate him. 

“He's fine, like I've tried to tell all of you,” Asgore replies easily. Gaster ‘tsks’ at the answer. 

“So you do know. Why don't you tell me over some tea,” Gaster replies sweetly. He sits at Asgore's tea table with crossed legs, his black cloak settling around him. The tall skeleton gets comfortable, his smirk challenging Asgore.

 

Asgore can already feel a migraine starting.

Things have gotten more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this weird dislike for the number nine so chapter ten will be up soon!  
> Thanks for reading!


	10. The Violet Bitty

Sans collapses on the snow. The cold wetness starts to chill him, his light jacket and gym shorts not doing much to prevent the snow and wind from affecting him.

“Mutt!” the bitty cries as he jumps off of Sans and runs to the very large lump buried in snow. Sans wouldn't have seen it if some dark clothing wasn't visible. The lump doesn't respond.

Sans sucks in as much air as he can, forcing his sockets to stay open and his mind focused.

He's so drained. His shortcuts used be as easy as winking, now just one has him on the edge of passing out. 

“Move moron! He needs help!” yelled the bitty. If he hadn't yelled Sans wouldn't have heard him, the wind is blowing so hard.

Sans grits his teeth, fighting through the pain in his soul and fatigue in his body. Sans starts crawling, it's not far but it takes everything he has. He reaches out and lightly touches a large skull. He doesn't have time to think, the darkness is pulling him under.

He shortcuts back to the cabin, he hears his name being called.

“Help them,” he gasps. 

Oblivion swallows him.

/

Blue stays between Sans and their two...guests. When the three literally dropped in Blue and Red went straight for Sans. Red checked him over for injuries while Blue kept the other two at bay. They ignored the bitty screaming at them to help. Once Sans was up in his room, Red returned, his eyes furious. Blue was to.

“We hafta help them, blueberry,” Red grinds out. Blue shoots him a look, they forced Sans to drain his magic, he could've dusted! Why in the world would they help the two strangers?

“Sans asked me ta and I think he's going ta need more help than just me this time,” Red makes his way over to the lump covered in snow. The bitty they ignored jumps on his outstretched hand and bites him.

“FUCK! Get off, you little fucker!” Red shakes his hand to dislodge the bitty, who just grips harder. The bara's movements start to knock things over.

Blue pinches his nasal passage. This is not helping anyone, least of all the injured...bara? The lump is so huge that's the only thing he can be.

Blue manifests a long bone that he puts one end on the ground and steps back bending it.

“Red!” the bara stops mid swing and Blue catapults onto the bitty biting his hand. Red and the bitty are just as surprised when Blue separates them. 

“Don't touch me!” the bitty shrieks as the two land on the snow covered rug. Blue staddles the bitty and uses his bones to pin hands and legs to the rug. Once sure the bitty can't move Blue glances at a dumbstruck Red.

“What are you doing, dumbo? I think he needs healing,” Blue motions to the sogging lump. 

“R-Right,” Red mumbles. He turns and moves the bara to start healing him.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” the bitty screams. Blue realizes, this bitty is not in his right mind. 

“You need to calm down, we're only trying to help you,” Blue soothes. The bitty's hood falls away and blown purple eyelights glare at him, sharp teeth ready to bite a limb off. Blue doesn't think words are getting through, what can he do?

Oh, that could work.

“Let me go you fucking-”

SLAP.

Everyone seems to freeze, Red gasps behind him.

“Focus, Red,” Blue reminds him.

“How dare yo-”

SLAP.

“DID YOU JUST HIT ME AGAIN!?”

“Oh good, you snapped out of it,” Blue sighs in relief. The purple eyelights have shrunk to a normal size. The other doesn't look ready to tear his limbs apart. Well, not with his teeth at least. 

“Uh, hate ta interrupt, but this guy is healed. He just needs ta rest up and eat somethin’ when he wakes up,” Red interjects.

“Will you take him to Sans's room? I think he needs the extra magic,” Blue says watching the violent bitty under him.

“No, Mutt stays with me,” the bitty growls at Blue. 

“No, you just bit Red and then tried to bite me. I refuse to let you near Sans,” Blue replies lowly. There is no way this violent bitty is getting anywhere near Sans.

“Uh, Blue? You should let him come,” Red hesitantly adds. Blue freezes, a tinge of betrayal in his soul. He glares at Red, “No.”

“Look, I don't want him near Sans either, but I just used a lot of magic and am going to sleep in Sans's room. I think you want to come too, so that leaves this demon terror to wander around free. Or let him come and probably calm down when he's with his friend,” Red reasons.

Blue can’t argue with that. He always sleeps with Sans, he can't bear not to anymore. Otherwise he would stay and keep the bitty as far away from Sans as possible. Blue locks eyes with the bitty.

“You can't hurt anyone, especially Sans.”

“The cripple? Fine,” the bitty snarls. Blue hesitates a moment longer before getting off of the bitty. He dismisses his bones and watches the bitty push himself up.

Blue leads the way up the stairs, he keeps glancing back to watch the other bitty. 

Blue will not leave Sans to face danger alone.

Not this time.

/

Red is still reeling from from Blue's attack on the tiny terror. It isn't as violent as anything Red has done, but to see Blue do made it look like a sin. 

He follows behind the two bitties at a distance, until he remembers the food they just bought. He knows Blue started to put it away, but then chaos erupted. 

Red turns back to find not all of the food is put away, luckily all the cold stuff is. Red debates, he should put it away while he's here, but he doesn't know where Blue would want anything. He really doesn't want to upset him right now…

Fuck it, he's tired.

Red turns off lights as he makes his way up the stairs. When he gets to Sans's room he notices Blue glaring at the other bara and bitty lying on the bed. He glares at Red too when he comes in.

“Look, the closer he is the more magic for Sans,” Red sighs. He crawls to the other side of Sans and pulls him close. The bed is big, it can hold Red, the other bara and Sans, but just barely. He nuzzles into Sans’s side, feeling the weak pulse of his magic. Red moves his hand to hold Sans's smaller one, not able to move Sans's shirt after what he almost did to him. He closes his eyes and lets sleep take him.

He decides to ignore the tension in the room as he falls asleep.

/

Papyrus definitely regrets calling Gaster. The horrifying conversation between his father and the king of monsters makes Papyrus want to hide for a few years. Gaster insulted the king, multiple times!

“Asgore knows where Sans is, I should have suspected he had something to do with this,” Gaster muses as his steps rush away from the garden, one of his hands comes up and adjusts his glasses. Papyrus hurries to catch up.

“D-Dad, I think you should apologize to the King,” Papyrus tries to say.

“Someone else in the castle has to know something. Papyrus who is in charge of the cameras?” Gaster asks as his eyes zero in on one hidden in a plant.

“Oh, Alphys, but I really don't think-”

Gaster turns and heads down another hallway, towards the royal scientist's office.

“Dad-”

“Papyrus please, I'm trying to find your brother.”

“He-He called me.” 

Gaster stops walking.

“What?” his voice is low, a sign that Papyrus flinches at as he steps away, but Gaster’s conjured hands hold Papyrus in place. One of his real hands reaches up and grips Papyrus's chin tightly.

“Explain, now.” Gaster's open socket bores into him. Papyrus shudders in fear. He wishes Sans was here, he's the only one who knows how to handle Gaster like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, I rushed to get it out.  
> BTW, I kinda think you guys have an obsession with Boss. I don't mind, that makes this all the more fun.  
> Anywho, thanks for reading!


	11. Complications and Realizations

Violet eyelights take in the sight around them. The owner grits his teeth. If these… insects hadn't helped save Mutt he would have killed them. Especially the other bitty, Blue is it?

Razz might be honor bound not to kill them, but he will get his revenge for the humiliation Blue put him through.

The other bara deserves punishment too, he's obviously obedient to Blue like Mutt is to him.

The only one in this house that deserves any respect from him is the medium monster.

Sans.

The one who helped, even when physically damaged. The one who collapsed unconscious after helping him. He owes Sans Mutt's life. Sans also brought back his sense and saw him for what he is with that dark blue magic.

That…..that magic.

More like a drug.

He will not become addicted like Mutt is with cigarettes. He will repay his debt to Sans without getting close. Although...it would be best if he could inspect this magic up close, figure out why it's so addicting. 

To avoid it, of course. 

He watches the red bara clutch Sans close and the demon Blue snuggle into the crook of Sans's neck. All of them asleep, even if Blue tried to stay awake and watch him.

He quietly gets off of Mutt's skull and lands softly on the mattress. He avoids the large arms circling Sans and sits on his ribcage, making sure he doesn't wake Blue. He takes a moment to study Sans closely.

His round face is smooth, his marrow unblemished. The dark shadows under his sockets and yellowish tint to his bones the only signs of sickness, while asleep at least. He saw hazy white eyelights when Sans was awake and ghe medium skeleton needs a wheelchair to move.

What could make someone so weak, but not kill them? Why is such a sick monster isolated deep in the woods and not in a hospital? What exactly is keeping Blue and the other bara here? Is it only because of Sans's magic? In that case maybe he and Mutt should bring Sans with them.

For revenge, of course. Nothing else. No other reason.

He lays down gently above Sans's soul, letting dark blue magic wash over him. 

He doesn't notice red eyelights watching him fall asleep.

/

Red is awake before anyone else, he felt a disturbance in the room. A feeling that always meant danger before Sans took him in. He waits a moment until he hears soft breathing near him. He barely opens his eye socket to see the little terror sitting on Sans.

He stops himself from throwing the violent bitty off of Sans. He doesn't want to cause a fight with Sans so close. The bitty hasn't done anything threatening. 

Yet.

Red watches as the bitty falls asleep, directly over Sans's soul. Red doesn't like the demon terror that close to Sans's soul. 

He tightens his grip around Sans slightly and pushes closer. He's not going to be able to sleep with danger so close.

A few hours later Blue wakes up with a yawn. He stands on Sans's pillow and looks over the crowded bed. His sockets narrow skull gains a little color when they land on the violet bitty resting over Sans's soul. Blue's eyelights meet Red's. He smirks at Blue.

“Feeling a little hot under the collar?” Red doesn't care if he's heard. The only one who needs more sleep is Sans and he never wakes up from a noise.

Except this time he does. 

Sans's sockets open halfway, no eyelights visible.

“Wha…?” his voice is hoarse. Sans moves to sit up, the violet bitty sliding off. Red’s smirk at the violet bitty's face dies when Sans starts coughing. The awful wet sounds soon turns into heaving and red liquid sprays over the blanket and coats Sans's hands. Sans blinks at his hands before going limp. Red catches him.

“Sans!” Blue cries. Red throws off the blankets and scoops Sans up. He hurries to the bathroom, Blue is somehow still attached to Sans.

“Hurry Red, his bones are getting hot,” Blue says. His voice is calm and his magic is turning the faucet on for the tub as soon as they get in the bathroom.

Red carefully puts Sans in the chilly water. Red and Blue wait for a sign of life.

“Why aren't you healing him Red?” Blue snaps at him.

“Healing him won't help if I don't know what's wrong,” Red hisses back. After waiting more than five minutes he carefully maneuvers Sans around so he has one arm free. Using his magic he brings a washcloth over and dips it in the water. He uses it to gently scrub the red liquid from Sans's mouth. When it's gone he moves to do Sans's hands but blue magic takes the washcloth. Blue uses his magic to lift Sans's hands and gently scrub between each finger. No red remains on Sans, instead it floats in the bath water around Sans.

The image of red rings around an unconscious Sans sends a shiver down Red's spine. It feels like an omen, a warning of something to come.

Blue drains the tub, the red streaks disappear with the water. Red realizes Blue is crying, his small tears dropping into the empty tub.

“He's- He's not waking up. Red-Red what do we do? He's barely breathing! I-I-I-” Blue starts wailing by the end. The bitty falls to his knees on Sans's shoulder, soaking his legs.

Red takes a breath, he's dealt with tears before. He needs to keep his emotions in check, one of them has to. Red reaches out and rubs his thumb lightly on Blue's skull, the way he's seen Sans do.

“Blue, Sans would want ya ta stay strong, right? Can ya do that for him?” The bitty slowly calms down, his wailing fading into sniffles. Red let's out a breath, he wasn't sure that was going to work.

Sans jerks in Red's arm and starts coughing. His small frame shakes with the force of them, thankfully no red comes out this time.

“Sans!” Blue starts to cry again. He has his hands out to comfort Sans but hesitates. Red doesn't move, scared of jostling the skeleton he's supporting. Sans's sockets open halfway to look at them both, his eyelights flicker.

“What a cold reception,” Sans lifts the corners of his smile. It disappears as a shiver wracks his body. Blue turns on the hot water and scrubs at his face with his hands.

“S-sorry, we-I will get you some dry clothes,” Blue sniffles and bolts for the door. Sans sighs and rests his head on Red's arm, tilting his face up to see the bara.

“That wasn't a dream was it?”

“The coughing? Nah, ya might need ta comfort Blue for a while after this,” Red says softly. He turns off the water and carefully peels off Sans's clothes. His mind too worried to realize he's finally seeing Sans naked.

“Red…” Sans puts a hand on his arm, stopping him from moving further. He meets hazy white eyelights, Sans gives a weak but genuine smile.

“You’re really strong Red. Thank you,” Red blushes under the genuine praise, he averts his eyes to look at the wall.

Fucking Sans.

“I'm back!” Blue says. Behind him is the other bara awake and taking in everything around them. He hands a large shirt to Red. The demon terror is standing on the bara's shoulder. His face is oddly blank as he takes in the situation. Red blocks their view of Sans, a warning growl in his throat.

“Red, it's okay, thank you Blue and...do you you two have names we can use?” Sans asks as he tries to push himself up. Red grabs a towel and dries him off, ignoring Sans's weak attempts to do it himself.

“This is Mutt, you can call me your lord,” the angry bitty says proudly. Red snorts. No way is he going to call the bitty that. Blue has a look of distaste on his face.

“Heh, can we use nicknames while you both are here? Like...Slim and Razz?” Sans asks as Blue and Red help him pull on the oversized shirt, must be Asgore's. 

“Fine...you may,” Razz growls. Red shoots the bitty a surprised look. He didn't expect him to just accept the nicknames. The other bara, Slim, backs up to make room for Red to walk by. The group heads downstairs. Red places Sans in his wheelchair and heads for the kitchen. Blue starts gathering supplies to cook.

Razz watches them before jumping off of Slim with a snarl. Red watches as he stomps over to Blue, hissing about making ‘better food’. Red really doesn't know what Razz's problem is. Turning Red takes the moment to study the other bara. 

He's fucking huge. Maybe bigger than Boss.

No, Boss is pretty big. He always stands tall and proud. This guy slouches and looks like he wants to disappear. Red realizes why Sans picked Slim as his nickname. Even with this bara being tall he just looks...slim. It's strange to think about.

“Ok, Slim and Razz this is Blue and Red. You probably haven't been properly introduced so...that's done. Blue, Razz, can make something with a lot of HP?” Sans asks as he watches Blue and Razz glare at each other. They both nod and start cooking, well more like arguing. Red sits beside Sans at the kitchen counter with sigh.

The mansion just keeps getting louder.

/

Sans watches Blue and Razz try to one up each other. He smiles briefly. He wishes he had that much energy. He doesn't want his body to feel like a cage anymore.

What he coughed up...his condition might be more than a magic disruption. He needs to get his back up phone and soul scanner from wherever it's been stashed. Asgore will probably send someone after him for not checking in like he said he would. He had to destroy his old phone, if Gaster got involved he would've traced it.

Sans is thankful he managed to talk to Alphys before he lost his only form of contact.

How though? He can only guess on where his stuff might be. He can't go to the castle and ask, for multiple reasons. Knowing the king and their plan for him to meet Red, his stuff might be at the cabin in the ruins. Where he was supposed to meet Red. He should be able to get Red to take him. It can only be the two of them, they can't draw attention to themselves.

Blue won't like it, in fact he might chain Sans to the house if he finds out Sans plans on leaving without him. Honestly Sans doesn't want to bring any of the other skeletons, but Red has already been to the cabin.

Sans lets his head rest on the back of the wheelchair. The dull throbbing in his soul was a constant pain Sans could ignore before this morning. Now it has turned to a sharp pain that makes it hurt to move.

He really hates this.

Sans mentions that Blue should take Razz and Slim shopping while the blizzard is calm. It’s still going but not nearly as violent as last night. The two new skeletons need clothes that actually fit them. It's hard to convince him, last time Blue left him here Sans didn't stay out of harm's way. 

“Look, Red can come back after dropping you guys off at the store,” Sans says to a pouting Blue.

“How are we supposed to come back? Red is the only one who can shortcut,” Blue points out. Sans rubs his socket tiredly, Blue's right. Red would need to bring them back from the small town.

“Shortcut? Mutt can do that,” Razz buts in. Sans blinks at Razz before shooting the bitty a grateful smile. Razz's skull flushes slightly.

“See Blue? Red can take you all there and then come back to make sure I don't get into trouble,” Sans grins.

“Sans, I don't think-”

“Who cares what you think?” Blue locks eyelights with Razz. The slightly taller bitty smirks from across the table they are eating at.

“You aren't in charge here, are you? Sans has asked you to do something, a completely reasonable request I might add,” Razz frowns at Blue.

“You stay out of this!” Blue glares back. Sans blinks in shock, Blue has never sounded so aggressive. 

“Blue, are you feeling ok?” Sans asks. He didn't see anything wrong with Blue but something is definitely wrong. 

“I'm fine Sans, I just...I'm sorry. It feels like everything is happening so fast. You're right, I'll take them shopping,” Blue slowly deflates as he talks. Sans wants to reach out and comfort the bitty, instead he uses the only part of his body working properly.

“Are you sure Blue? I'm here if you need to talk,” Sans reassures. Blue takes a deep breath and gives Sans a big smile.

“Thanks Sans!”

An hour later it's just Red and Sans in the mansion. 

“Red, please. It will be a quick trip there and back. I won't do anything dangerous. We just need to get my backup phone to call Asgore,” Sans watches Red pull a blanket over his head where he's seated beside Sans's wheelchair. 

“Red, he will send the guard after us.”

Red growls but otherwise doesn't comment. Sans didn't want to do this, he really didn't. If Gaster is at the castle Sans needs to know what's going on. And he needs to get his scanner. 

“We might find a clue about Boss.” Red freezes under the blanket, Sans feels guilt rise on his soul, he's playing dirty and he knows it.

“Fucking dammit Sans. Why? What could be so important ya would resort to using Boss?” Red snarls as he shoves the blanket off.

“I'm sorry Red. Please, there's something important there I need and we really should contact Asgore.”

Red stares at him, Sans stares back. He can't give up on this, not when Gaster is looking for him. After another beat of silence staring at each other, Red sighs. He stands, grumbling about magic and cuteness. Before Sans can ask Red steps back into darkness and back again into sunlight. They shortcut behind a shed.

Red peeks around the corner, looking for other people Sans would guess.

“Where we goin’?”

“The storage shed by the driveway.”

Red steps through another shortcut so they appear beside the storage shed. They are out of view of the cabin in case anyone is inside. Sans doubts it, Tori said they were looking for someone to look after it when the other one quit.

Red, after checking for anyone, pushes Sans to the front of the shed and quickly starts picking the lock. A few seconds later he pulls off the lock and chain on the doors. 

The inside of the shed is well maintained, just dusty and old. There are only a few boxes in the building not covered in a blanket of dust. Red starts opening them and giving them to Sans to look through.

Those are Blue's things….those are his clothes...that has his laptop and other knickknacks, where is it?

The last box has the scanner and his backup phone. Sans puts both devices in his dimensional box. He looks at the three boxes, wondering if he should bring them back to the snowed in mansion.

No, it's too risky. Gaster will somehow use it to track him. He's done so before with less.

“Let's head back,” he tells Red. The bara starts putting things back the way they were, hiding the fact they were ever there. As Red replaces the lock and chain Sans glances at the garden beside them. He freezes and holds his breath.

It couldn't be. 

“Alright, let's get out of here-Sans? Ya ok?”

Sans keeps staring beside the fountain in the garden, he can't bring himself to respond.

“What's got ya all-” Red cuts off as he sees the same thing as Sans. 

“Boss..” Red breathes out, he takes a step forward and starts to reach out for the large figure. Boss does the same, sockets wide as he moves towards them.

HOOOONK!

The moment ends. Red flinches and glances at the large vehicle racing towards them. Sans watches Boss step back into the shadow of the fountain. Red turns back to say something and meets Boss's eyelights.

Sans reaches up and grabs Red's sleeve. His eyelights meet Red's. They have to leave, Gaster is in that car. They have to leave right now.

“Red, we have to go.” Red looks like he wants to argue, Sans tightens his hands slightly. 

“Red, now.” The car is slowing, if Gaster gets out they're doomed. Red's face crumples and he looks back at the fountain.

“I'm sorry Boss!” Red cries.

They shortcut back to the mansion. The shadows flicker from the dying flames in the fireplace.

“Red, are you ok?”

No answer.

“Red?”

Sans turns the wheelchair around, the silence unsettling him. Red is looking at his hands, they curl into fists when Sans turns. He gathers his strength and reaches out to comfort Red.

“DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!”

Red bolts out the door. It hangs open, swaying in the chilly breeze.

Sans blinks in shock at where the bara stood seconds before. He starts to shake and his outstretched hand falls into his lap. His soul feels like it's being stabbed. He starts coughing, something wet and warm comes out. He stares at it.

What is he doing? He's dying, he ran away from home like a child and broke another promise to someone he cares about.

Gaster was right, Sans can't do this.

He pulls out the phone with his clean hand and starts dialing.

/

Papyrus ends his call with Mettaton. He takes a breath before entering the guest suite of the cabin Toriel brought them to. He hopes Gaster has calmed down. He peeks around the corner to see Gaster leaning on a balcony overlooking the garden. His hands clench his phone tightly.

“DAD? ARE YOU FEELING WELL?”

“Your brother is a stubborn fool, Papyrus,” Gaster says as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Papyrus joins him on the balcony.

“I know, but so are you. That's why you two haven't spoken for so long,” Papyrus says quietly. 

Gaster doesn't reply. He and Papyrus watch the sun lower in the sky silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this is not what I had planned for this chapter. Things just sort of happened without my input.  
> On a different note, what are you guys doing? The stats for this story keep rising! Why? What am I supposed to do if people start making art for it!?


	12. Don't Do It

Blue is in the store with Razz and Slim when he feels it.

A shift.

He isn't sure what or why but something has changed and not for the better. He's almost positive it has something to do with Sans. He quickly replaces the shirt he's holding to it’s hanger and turns to Slim.

“Please take us back now,” Blue asks urgently. 

“Why?” Razz demands. They've barely started looking for clothes. Slim glances between both of them. 

“Something’s wrong, we need to go back, now,” Blue shoots a glare at Razz. He turns back to look at Slim expectantly. Blue notices Slim glance at Razz for permission and gets a slight nod in return. Slim holds both hands out for the bitties to climb on. Blue feels a flash of guilt at leaving their cart in the aisle for the employees to deal with. Slim walks to end of the aisle, away from the register and turns. The next step they take is into darkness, then another into the living room of the mansion.

Blue shivers when he feels cold air blow into him. The front door is hanging open, one of the hinges loose. Coughing brings Blue's attention to the end of the dark living room. The fireplace has died but Blue can still see the outline of Sans and his wheelchair.

“Sans! What happened? Where's Red?” Blue notices Sans flinch at Red's name. Blue uses his magic to restart the fire and turn the lights on. He gets ready to hop off Slim's hand, but Slim walks them closer.

Blue jumps onto the arm rests of the wheelchair with a quick thank you to Slim. He feels his breathing stop as he sees the red liquid staining the front of Sans's borrowed shirt. The liquid trails from his mouth and coats his hand. As Blue watches another cough wracks through Sans.

“Sans...” Blue whispers. He gently touches the hand in front of him, the clenched one not covered in red liquid.

“What happened?” Razz growls as he looks around, trying to detect a threat. Sans blinks slowly, no eyelights visible. 

“Red left, he hates me,” Sans whispers. His voice is raw from coughing. 

“Sans, what are you talking about?” Blue tries again. Red can’t hate Sans, Blue knows Red has fallen for the sick skeleton just like him. Sans doesn’t answer him, just stares at the growing flames.

“It seems we need to find Red and ask him,” Razz grumbles after two minutes of silence.

“Ok, you two go I will stay-”

“No you don’t. If either of us go out there it will end up as a fight. You have to go, guard dog.”

“But-”

“Go. We won’t hurt him if that’s what you’re worried about. We owe him for saving Mutt, so go.”

Blue opens his mouth but Razz glares at him and points to the still open door, much like a mother with a stubborn child. Blue shoots one last glance at Sans before nodding. Blue drops down and jogs through the door, closing it best he can with his magic. He spots Red immediately from the porch. Flashes of red magic through a few trees in the same clearing Red threw his last tantrum in. 

Blue runs across the snow, his weight not making him sink like bigger monsters or humans. It is still a fair distance, Blue is huffing when he reaches the edge of Red’s destruction. A red flame of magic flares from the bara’s left socket. Bones stab through trees, making them shudder before falling with a crack. The resounding thump as it hits the ground makes Blue wince.

This is not going to be easy.

Blue climbs up one of the fallen trees nearby, once he’s at the highest point he sucks in a sharp breath. A circle of destruction surrounds Red, the trees closest to him no more than shards of wood. The ground under Red dips, as if the snow itself is trying to escape the bara’s wrath. 

No, this will not be easy.

Blue watches the bara throw more bones at the poor trees. Blue is on the edge of the destructive circle. Blue decides he shouldn’t try to get closer, yelling probably won’t reach the bara either. Blue sits on the fallen tree he’s on and makes some bones appear. Blue uses them to fly in front of the bara and form one word.

WHY?

Blue waits a few seconds as the bara uses a bone dagger to slash his word apart, Blue just reforms it. The bara snarls and turns on him, Blue freezes when he realizes Red knew he was there.

“Fuck. Off. Blue.” The bara takes a step closer with each word, Blue feels a shiver of fear under the flaring eyelight in one socket and the other is an empty void. Blue meets the bara’s glare anyway. He needs to know what happened and Sans isn’t going to tell him. Blue uses the bones to make another word, NO. He watches the bara snarl at the response before slashing the bones again, this time Red disappears immediately after.

“Leave Blue, I don’t want ta hear what ya have ta say,” Red’s voice growls behind him. Blue turns to see the bara sitting against the fallen trunk of Blue’s tree. The bara is curled in on himself, all the rage from before gone. Blue can’t see his face to tell if Red’s sockets have returned to normal or not.

“Red, what happened? I can’t picture you two fighting at all. We leave for maybe fifteen minutes and come back to find you gone and Sans in...bad shape,” Blue watches Red’s fist clench from that. He isn’t sure if it’s from worry or anger.

“Please Red, I need to know,” Blue urges. Red curls in on himself even more, his body starts shaking and muffled sobs escape. Blue cautiously walks closer and sits by the bara’s skull. He waits through three minutes of sobbing before Red caves. The bara tells him everything that happened after they left to shop. Blue fights down his own emotions about it and thinks for a moment. 

“So, after making sure Sans is safe why didn’t you just go back?” Blue asks. Red shoots him a look, clearly questioning his intelligence. Blue bristles at that and glares back. Red uncurls a little and grabs the collar around his neck roughly.

“The fucking collar, Blue. I can’t go all the way back to the mansion with this damned fucking collar on and I couldn’t teleport Boss out when we were there because Sans,” Red spits out the name like a curse, “used this ta order me away.” 

“Order?”

“Are you fucking- yes! This,” Red tugs the collar, “basically means Sans owns me and if he uses his magic on this ta give an order, I have ta obey it,” Red’s voice is cheery and sarcastic. 

“Red, if what you told me is true Sans was getting you both out of danger.”

“Are ya taking his side?”

“Really, Red? You are out here blowing things out of proportion-”

“SHUT UP! BOSS WAS RIGHT THERE! I COULDA-” Red cuts of as his face crumples. He stands up and walks away from Blue. “I shoulda known, you’ve never cared about anyone except Sans.”

Blue feels anger boil in him as he shoots bones at the bara. Red instinctively blocks them. Blue feels his body shake as memories Sans’s magic suppressed come flooding into his mind.

“You think I don’t understand? You think I didn’t have someone important to me before all this? Of course I did, he was like a brother to me and then he...he...HE DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!” More bones shoot at Red and he dodges them easily.

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I DO OR DON’T UNDERSTAND, RED! AT LEAST BOSS IS STILL ALIVE!” Blue screams at Red. The bara steps back surprised, Blue ignores his own tears and shoots more bones with a cry. Red growls and returns the favor.

The forest around them fills with the sounds of their fight.

/

Slim and Razz both pause when they hear the sounds of a scuffle start up outside. It had been quiet for a few minutes, they were expecting Red and Blue to come back inside at any moment. Instead it seems they started fighting after all.

“Those fucking idiots. Their monster is in here with strangers, no way to defend himself, and they are outside fighting like children!” Razz hisses. His voice is low and disgusted. Slim watches Razz study Sans for a moment before glancing out of the bathroom. They managed to get a bath of warm water running for Sans and just got him into it.

“Sans will be upset if they hurt themselves,” Razz growls. He looks at Slim and holds his hand out expectantly, Slim immediately places a finger against the bitty’s hand and their eyes flare. Slim focuses his magic towards their hands and slowly their magic starts to mix. A few seconds later the ceiling is no longer brushing against his skull and Razz stands to just shy of his ribs. Their hands are closer to the same size now. Sans is probably close to Razz’s height if he could stand. Razz darts out of the bathroom and quickly returns with clothes better suited for their current sizes.

“Mutt, stay,” Razz orders a he leaves with frustrated stomps down the stairs. Slim watches him go, knowing his lord will handle the two outside. Slim turns to Sans, wondering how to get the unresponsive skeleton to snap out of this...episode? He won’t answer either of them, didn’t make any move when they brought him up to bathe either. He might need some sort of shock, nothing physical. Slim has noticed the way Red and Blue are so careful whenever they get close, as if Sans is as fragile as porcelain. His bones are as smooth as porcelain too.

Oh...that could work.

Slim climbs into the tub with Sans, not caring that his borrowed clothes become soaked. Slim carefully maneuvers Sans around so they face each other and bends so he can gaze at Sans’s lowered sockets easier. Slim uses his thumb to gently open Sans mouth and summons his tongue. He swipes it across Sans’s teeth, again no response. Slim kisses Sans, his tongue freely roaming the other’s mouth. Slowly, blue magic starts to form and the sockets he’s watching open wider and eyelights flicker. Once they stabilize Slim feels some satisfaction as blue magic starts to creep up Sans’s face and the skeleton starts shifting. Slim waits a second more before pulling away.

“S-Slim! What are you doing!?” Sans asks after he catches his breath. His face flushed a pretty blue and his sockets are wide. It’s the most alive Slim has seen Sans since they arrived at the mansion.

“I was trying to get a response from you,” Slim offers calmly.

“R-response? What kind of response were you looking for?” Sans asks, his voice pitched higher than normal. Sans starts to push away and Slim tightens his arm around Sans and brings him closer.

“I don’t know, but I think I really like this response,” Slim murmurs as he lightly kisses Sans’s jaw. The smaller skeleton gasps and puts a little more effort into pushing him away. Slim backs off with a smirk, Sans blushes more.

If this makes Sans more animated, Slim will just have to keep doing it.

He might be enjoying this too much.

/

Papyrus watches as his father talks with the biggest bara he’s ever seen. Gaster had come out around midnight and started talking to the empty garden, after twenty minutes and the mention of someone named Red the bara emerged from the shadows. Papyrus is too shocked at the bara’s sudden appearance to keep track of their conversation. He snaps out of his shock when Gaster offers to take the bara to Red. When that doesn’t work Gaster instead tells the bara to go to the mountains west of here, on the edge a small town called Snowdin is a mansion like this one. Red, whoever that is, will be there. The bara leaves as soon a he hears that, one last warning growled at them.

“He’d better be there,” the bara warns, then disappears back into the shadows, his presence gone.

“DAD, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?”

“A request from your brother, in exchange for telling me where he is. We leave in the morning, let’s sleep.” Gaster returns to the mansion as Papyrus catches up with questions spewing from his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...sorry this is a little later than normal. I wanted to take a little break and this chapter was difficult to write, a lot happened.   
> I don't think I say this enough but you guys are so SWEET! I love reading your comment, they really keep me going. I love reading them all.  
> Anywho, thanks for reading!


	13. Tension for Everyone

Razz bursts through the door and glares around at the snow, he knows where the two morons are instantly. Flashes of red and blue magic blare through the trees. He stalks over and takes a quick glance at the two before he enters the battle himself. Razz doesn’t bother to talk the fighting skeletons down, instead he uses his bones to distract Red and grab Blue who’s left socket is flaring with magic, the bitty struggles in his grip.

“Get a hold of yourself!” Razz snarls at him. Blue growls as Razz dodges the incoming bones shot at him and returns the favor. Ducking behind a tree Razz pins Blue to the trunk and glares at the flaring eyelight of the other. Razz tightens his grip on the small body in his hand and uses the tip of his bone dagger to push against an open socket. Blue freezes and stares up at him.

“Will you calm down or do I get to end you here and now?” Razz asks lowly, Blue gasps and his sockets widen as his flaring eyelight fades and his normal blue ones appear. Slowly, he starts to relax.

“Razz...is that you?” Blue asks with wide sockets. Razz dodges again before roughly tossing the bitty at Red. Blue yells as he’s thrown through the air. Razz watches Red’s sockets return to normal and horror replace anger as the red bone about to impale Blue is shattered and Red catches Blue, they both fall into the snow. Razz scoffs at the pair as they fumble to stand, well Red does, Blue sits on the snow and glares at him.

“You threw me!” the bitty accuses. 

“Yeah, ya fucker! Ya coulda killed Blue,” Red growls as he stands. The bara’s jaw drops when he realizes Razz reaches his ribs.

“W-wait, are ya the demon?” Razz uses his bone dagger to poke a hole in Blue’s shirt and lift him. Razz grabs the dagger and starts to spin it, the bitty cries in alarm as he’s used as a baton. Razz smirks at the display, this isn’t even close to what he plans for revenge but it is fun.

“Put him down, demon,” Red growls. Razz locks eyes with the bara and lets his smirk grow.

“Oh? I thought you didn’t care? You were both trying to kill each other not five minutes ago,” Razz shrugs. He throws the bone dagger higher than before Blue screams as the ground gets farther away. Razz crosses his arms, never taking his eyelights off of Red. The bara starts to sweat as Blue descends and Razz makes no move to catch him. Red catches Blue in his hands and disintegrates the violet bone dagger. He brings Blue closer to himself and farther away from Razz a snarl on his face. Blue tightly grasps Red’s thumbs and gasps in air from his unwanted flight.

“Ya fucker, what the hell was that?”

“A test.”

“A fuckin’ test. Ya could have killed Blue.”

“You two care about the other’s safety. So tell me why the hell you started fighting?” Razz asks coldly. He honestly can’t understand what these two are thinking. 

“We weren’t going to kill each other, we just…” Blue trails off as he shakily stands in Red’s cupped hands. The bitty frowns, he doesn’t seem to know how to finish his own sentence. 

“We were lettin’ off steam, not that it’s any of yer business,” Red finishes. Razz scoffs at them.

“My business? You think you two trying to kill each other isn’t my fuckin’ business?” Razz stalks forward and grabs the front of Red’s shirt, he uses his foot to kick the bara’s leg and Red topples to his knees and Blue clings to the shirt Razz is gripping. The violet skeleton uses his other hand to grab Blue and makes sure he can glare at them both.

“Everyone here is my business. If I was in charge I would dust you both for this,” Razz growls. He roughly shoves them into the snow before stomping out of the trees. He cannot stare at their moronic faces any longer. They are squabbling like babybones when Sans, who is obviously the center of this pack, is sick and unresponsive inside.

Razz almost did dust them both, it would have been so easy. He can’t, not yet. He needs more information about Sans’s condition, then find a doctor to blackmail into fixing him. 

One step at a time though. He needs more information, hopefully Mutt has gathered some and not fallen asleep in the bathroom.

Red and Blue start following him, the bara easily catching up to him. He can feel their glares and ill intent. Razz rolls his eyelights, he’s seen far worse than these two combined. He throws open the door and heads straight for the stairs. He takes them two at a time, enjoying his bigger size immensely. He’s always been grateful that he and Mutt discovered this trick years ago.

“Mutt!” Razz warns as he throws open the door to the bathroom, he finds it empty of skeletons, but water is still in the tub. Razz drains it, disgusted that Mutt would forget something so simple, again. He refrains from shoving Red and Blue out of his way as he heads to the bedroom. He swiftly opens it but doesn’t let the door bang on anything in case Sans is sleeping. His eyes narrow at the scene he finds on the bed.

Slim is asleep on the bed, Sans is trapped in the larger skeleton’s arms and wide awake. His eyelights beg for help from where he’s trapped. Razz takes control of the situation immediately. He quietly walks around to Slim’s side of the bed and stabs one of his bone daggers into the blanket millimeters from Slim’s sockets.

“Down, Mutt,” Razz growls lowly. He watches Slim’s sockets open and lock on him. They stare at each other for a moment before Slim vanishes. Razz snarls at the now empty spot.

“MUTT! COME!” silence answers Razz. He glares at the walls and debates on what to do. Mutt ran which means he did something Razz won’t like. He needs to find him and get answers, but Sans might be in danger around Red and Blue right now.

“Guard dog, are you in control of yourself?”

No answer comes, Razz lifts a bone brow as the bitty and bara glance at each other in confusion. Razz rolls his eyelights and pushes past Red and Blue through the door frame. He glances at Sans to make sure the other is unharmed before stomping down the stairs. 

/

Red listens to the demon’s stomping fade and the slam of the front door. He lets out a sigh as and feels some of the tension leave him. Blue gets a running start and jumps onto the bed. He carefully situates himself against Sans’s covered leg.

“Are you alright Sans?” Blue asks as he study’s Sans’s face. Red looks away and shifts. He doesn’t want to be here, he can’t stand to be in the same room as Sans right now. Even with his addicting magic tempting Red the memory of Boss’s face stops him from getting closer.

“Red.”

He blinks and finds Sans gazing at him, Red feels his teeth bare automatically at the unwanted attention. Blue glares at him for it and Sans’s hazy eyelights dim even more.

“Red...I’m sorry...for what I did. I know I promised to help you find Boss. I panicked and took away that chance. You don’t have to forgive me but know that I will make it right.”

“I don’t fucking believe ya and I won’t fucking forgive ya, Sans. You broke our deal and used this-THIS FUCKING COLLAR TO CONTROL ME! FUCK YA!” Red bolted out of the room, down the stairs and out the door to the porch. He does not want a repeat with Razz so he stays on the snow covered porch. As he glares at the slowly falling snow of the afternoon he takes a moment to calms himself.

Inhale for seven seconds, hold for four seconds and exhale for eight. He taught Boss to do this one night when they were hiding in an alley from some humans. Now Boss tells him to do it when his temper gets out of hand…Boss would be telling him that now, wouldn’t he? Red doesn’t like the way he made Sans’s eyelights fade, but he can’t just forgive this dammit. Boss means everything to Red and Sans...Sans is...what exactly? A mate? A friend? Red’s fucking owner?

He groans and leans back on the porch chair to cover his face with his arm. Life was simpler before he was brought to the castle. How did life get so complicated?

/

Sans stares at the spot Red was standing in just moments before, he can feel a painful throb in his soul as the bara leaves. Blue is full of rage, Sans can sense it. He slowly puts a thumb on the bitty’s skull and rubs it gently. Blue starts to relax and nuzzles into Sans’s hand.

There’s another painful throb in Sans’s soul, but this one is sharp and doesn’t fade like the others. Sans can’t stop the cough his body does to try and lessen the pain. He covers his mouth with a hand as he coughs into it.

“Sans? Are you alright? Do you need anything? Water maybe?” Blue stands up and his hands hover nervously over Sans’s leg. Sans fights down the coughs enough to breathe and nod at Blue’s last question. The bitty dashes away to get the water. Sans reaches under the covers to grab the towel Slim forgot and wipe the DT extract from his hand. He takes a few moments to catch his breath. He needs to use the soul scanner to check his soul, the constant pain and it’s intensity are getting worse.

“Here Sans! Do you need anything else?” Blue asks as he levitates the glass of water to Sans’s hand. The bitty is about use the wheelchair beside the bed to climb back up when an idea pops into Sans’s head.

“Hey, Blue, can I ask for another favor?”

“Of course Sans! Anything you need.”

“Can I have some more of that HP soup you made the other day? It tasted really good.”

“I’d be happy to! Let’s get you out of bed and-”

“Is it alright if I eat it here Blue? I don’t think you need me souping over our shoulder,” Sans grins. Blue hesitates with a frown.

“I’ll be fine Blue, I don’t think any danger will find me here,” a few seconds later Blue nods and leaves again, a last worried glance shot at Sans. When noise starts to come from the kitchen Sans uses all the energy he has to levitate his discarded shorts into his hands. The use of his magic makes his eyelights disappear and his soul shudder. He has to stop for a moment and struggle to breath.

Why? Why is something so simple so hard? No, the real question is why was he born like this? With his cursed HP and now a minor head wound that has made his condition worse.

To Sans’s horror the pain does not fade at all, the stabbing continues as strong as ever. He falls onto his side and pulls the shorts closer. He digs through his pockets until he finds the scanner and cell. He puts the cell aside and turns on the scanner. When the green screen blinks to life he coaxes his soul out of his ribcage and feels his nonexistent stomach drop.

His soul is cracked, it’s not a tiny fissure either. There’s a large break that starts at the bottom left bump of his soul and extends up to the tip, smaller fractures branch out from it. The pure white his soul used to be has faded, his soul is almost see through now, except for the red liquid leaking from the cracks. The DT is leaking out, his soul looks like a shattered vase someone tried to glue back together and he realizes something.

Sans isn’t going to survive this. His soul is shattering, nothing can reverse that. He knows Gaster can do impossible things when it comes to soul magic, Sans is part of the reason Gaster is the world’s leading expert, but even the great scientist can’t fix this.

Okay, Sans, breathe. You can’t crack under this pressure.

Heh, crack.

Sans’s smile turns twisted and magic he can’t afford to lose is gathering in his sockets. His breathing hitches with an unhappy laugh.

Great, he’s losing his mind now too. 

Sans covers his unhinged smile to muffle the laugh and closes his sockets. He turns his skull so his face is pressed into the sheets of the mattress. He can’t have a mental breakdown right now. He has four people depending on him, a fifth on the way and Paps is coming. With their fucking father Gaster, who Sans can guarantee will lock him up again, like a fucking glass doll. Or force another goddamn needle in his-

No, stop. Don’t go down that road.

He needs to pull himself together.

How many times does he need to keep saying that to himself? A year from now he’s going to be dead anyway. Heh, in that case why does anything matter? His body is useless, his magic is useless, he’s hurt Red and Papyrus. What is the point of any of this? Why is Sans still trying?

Is there a reason?

Oh, right. He made a promise and the judge won’t let him break it.

/

Blue keeps Sans company for the rest of the day. He makes sure to make all his meals as magically beneficial to Sans as possible, but it’s hard when a certain other bitty keeps getting in his way.

“Razz, I’m making dinner so why down’t you leave?” Blue asks, he tries to be polite but the other bitty rubs him the wrong way.

“Oh? Do you want another flight outside. I’m sure if I throw you high enough a bird will catch you,” Razz drawls. Somehow the violet bitty is still in his bigger form. 

“How about you fucking don’t?” Red drawls from where he’s sitting at the counter stools. Red has a bottle of mustard of all things cradled in one hand. Blue doesn’t know where he got it and he doesn’t know where Slim is either. 

“Red-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Red growls. He takes another swig of his mustard bottle.

“Red he needs to be near a bara, you know that,” Blue begs. Something isn’t right with Sans, the weaker skeleton had a foreboding smile on his face when Blue returned to the bedroom earlier. 

“Get fucking Slim to do it then,” Red growls and takes another swig.

“Why exactly does he need a bara anyway?” Razz interjects. Blue looks back at the vegetables he’s cooking and slowly starts chopping them again. Should he tell Razz? His first instinct is to say no, but they might stick around if he tells. Blue is silent so long Red answers for him.

“He’s fucking sick, demon,” Red growls out. Razz rolls his eyelights at the answer.

“Really? I never would have guessed!” Red bone daggers are aimed at Razz’s ribcage and a red eyelight glares at him. Razz grins back, he doesn’t move or tense at the magical constructs.

“Red, please put those away. No fighting inside. Razz, you want to know why he’s sick right?” Razz doesn’t answer and Red doesn’t disintegrate his bones either. Blue sighs and puts down his knife.

“How about this, I’ll tell you what happened, but only when Slim is present-”

“And how ya fucking changed yer size,” Red adds as he disintegrates his dagger. 

“No, I don’t trust you two enough to tell you about my size change and because it could be days before Mutt comes back,” Razz shrugs as he claims the stool next to Red. 

“Then we won't fuckin tell ya,” Red snaps and swigs down another gulp of mustard. His voice holds a note of finality, Razz glares at him. Blue returns to chopping vegetables, he doesn't want to deal with either of them right now. The rest of their evening is tense, no one talks much during dinner and when they all go to bed only Blue and Razz sleep in the bedroom. The two baras are missing, Blue is going to need one of them to stay by Sans tomorrow, he needs a bara's excess magic that's the only reason Red is here in the first place.

Why does Blue feel like life will only get more complicated from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! There's no Gaster and Paps in this one though, sorry to everyone who was looking forward to that. On the bright side in the next chapter (probably) we will meet a certain skeleton you all have been waiting for! Yay!  
> Anywho, thank you all for reading and I love all of your comments!


	14. The Edgy Bara

Sans is in bed, for some reason he can't fall asleep. When he closes his eyes the pain in his soul is the only thing he can focus on. So here he lays, Blue curled against his neck and Razz on his other side. Razz fell asleep the same size as Sans, but he shrunk back to his bitty size an hour ago. Now the bitty is nestled into Sans's ribs.

Not sleeping should be a good sign, evidence that Sans is getting better. 

It isn't. His body won't let him sleep, if he does he might not get up again. Just another thing to add to his list.

A shift of magic has Sans glancing towards the door. Slim is standing there, hands stuffed in his pockets and shoulders hunched. His tense posture tips Sans off that something is wrong. He starts shifting Blue and Razz away so he can move. Sans doesn't get far before Slim easily picks him up off of the bed.

“Someone's here,” is all the bara says as he steps through the darkness to the porch. A circle of light surrounds the two as a figure appears out of the shadows.

If Sans could he'd tremble in fear. This person could only be “Boss”. His eyelights pulse ruby magic, he stands tall, his claws and fangs on full display. He stops at the edge of light and studies them both. Sans doesn't know what the bara is looking for.

“Are you...Boss?” he asks. He doesn't know who else this could be, but better to be sure.

“I am called that by my brother. You are the one that separated us before,” the bara answers. His arms are crossed and his eyelights are focused on Sans's dim ones. 

Sans doesn't think the bara likes him, not that Sans would expect anything else. Still, this bara must not have slept at all to get here before Papyrus and the others.

“Yes, I did. Will you come in and see him? He's missed you.”

“No, bring him out here,” the ruby bara growls. Sans is ready to relent, why bother arguing? Slim snickers above Sans, a challenging smile directed at the other bara. 

“Slim-” Sans stops as Slim brings up a large finger to his lips with a suggestive wink. If Sans could he'd blush as memories from last time they were alone together floods his mind.

“Your brother is fine, ‘Boss’. You should come inside the ‘threateningly’ warm house and wake him up yourself,” Slim says with a shrug. His words are soaked in sarcasm. Sans can see the edgy bara glaring but still cautious.

Their eyelights meet again, Sans wonders what the other finds as he stalks closer. Slim leads the way inside. The edgy boss immediately goes to his brother, a clawed hand reaches out wake him up.

“Wait!” Sans asks. Slim brings him closer to Red. Sans reaches out and unclasps the collar. He slouches against Slim.

“We'll leave you two alone. If you want to leave you should go before morning,” Sans warns. If Red's brother is already here, Paps and the rest should be here tomorrow. 

Shit.

/

Red groans as he's shaken. He doesn't fucking care who it is. He's gonna kill ‘em. Red lunges forward with a constructed bone dagger. Another bone stops his as a familiar voice growls at him.

“Watch it, whelp.”

Red freezes as his sockets snap open and he meets ruby eyelights. Red will never admit it but tears gather in his sockets at the sight of Boss. He dismisses the bone and throws his arms around Boss.

To his surprise Boss hugs him back.

“Idiot.”

“I know, Boss.”

Red is pulled off the couch and towards the door. He stumbles away as Boss grabs the handle.

“Wait, Boss! I can't leave with this-” Red reaches up to grab the collar. His fingers touch his bare bone. The collar and Sans's magic are gone.

“He took it off while you were asleep. We need to leave,” Boss growls as he tugs Red forward. Red pulls away without thinking. 

“Look, Boss…”

As his brother's eyelights bore into him, Red realizes something.

He can't leave like this. 

He owes Sans a thank you at least. That's the only reason he isn't leaving with Boss right now.

Definitely, that's the only reason. Nothing else.

……………...

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIIIII LLLIIIIIIIIVVVEEE!  
> So....hi. I'm glad to be back. Some stuff happened and this was put on the back burner. So apologies, but here it is! And I know everyone was excited to meet Boss, so here he is!  
> Thank you to everyone who has patiently waited for this!


	15. The Other Side

Papyrus doesn't like this. Well, there are a lot of things Gaster does that Papyrus doesn't like, but that's besides the point. He watches Gaster disappear into the snow covered mansion. The first rays of dawn are barely lightening the sky. They drove here at a hard pace, switching drivers and only stopping to grab food. They were held up for a few hours when a tire blew on their car, otherwise they would have been here the day before.

Papyrus fidgets behind the wheel, nothing about this feels right. Sans won't like this. 

A loud boom sounds inside the mansion, a window shatters on the second floor. Papyrus pushes the car door open to help. He has one foot out when Gaster shouts at him.

“START THE CAR!”

Papyrus gapes as his ancient father jumps out of the shattered window and slides down the snowy roof with the elegance of a seasoned snowboarder. A bundle of blue is in his arms.

“NOW PAPYRUS!”

Papyrus hastily closes the door and starts it. Gaster enters the car and they take off. Papyrus feels like a getaway driver for bank robbers. He glances in a side mirror to see baras close behind him. He recognizes the two with red magic but the third is new. There may have been bitties riding on baras’ shoulders but Papyrus can't be sure, he can only take quick glances. Papyrus follows Gaster's instructions and lose their pursuers in town. 

“WHAT IF THEY FOLLOW US? THEY KNOW WHERE THE OTHER MANSION IS,” Papyrus worries. He secretly hopes they do, then he can explain Gaster's unique methods of showing concern.

“We aren't going back to the mansion,” Gaster answers calmly. He shifts in the passenger's seat. Papyrus takes a quick glance over to see Sans unconscious. 

“THEN WHere are we going? What about the queen?” Papyrus asks as he quiets his voice. 

“I'll contact her once we get to my lab and Sans is stable,” Gaster says distractedly. Papyrus can see his hands moving in his peripheral vision checking over Sans.

“Hurry Papyrus,” Gaster says. His voice is its usual chilly tone, but there's a trace of worry mixed in. That has Papyrus flooring the accelerator.

Gaster has never been worried before.

Ever.

/

Toriel clasps her hands as she sits at her tea table. Her book unopened, tea cold and cell phone within easy reach. 

She didn't want to let Gaster and Papyrus go by themselves to pick up Sans. Her gut told her to go with them, but Gaster's solid logic swayed her to wait. Now she's waiting to receive news of Sans. 

A prickle of magic, similar to Sans's when he shortcuts, shifts the air. Toriel stands and opens the glass doors to the garden, hope filling her. 

It quickly dims when she sees the pile of skeletons in her garden. She recognizes Red and Blue, the others are unfamiliar.

“Queen Tori!” Blue cries as he jumps off of Red's shoulder and runs as fast as his legs can carry him. He hugs Tori's ankle tightly.

“Blue! What is wrong little one?”

“Sans! He took Sans!” Blue cries. Tori picks him up and cradles the bitty. She looks at the other skeletons for answers.

“Another skeleton came in with scars on his face, he managed to get past us and to Sans. Injected something into his soul, took him and left in one of these vans,” another bitty explains. His violet eyelights glow with frustration.

Toriel frowns, Gaster isn't supposed to kidnap Sans. She frowns as she looks over the roughed up group of skeletons in her garden.

“Why don't you all follow me? You can rest and we'll talk,” Toriel offers as she steps back inside. 

Something isn't right about this. It's almost seems like Gaster is going into hiding with his sons...no, he wouldn't. Gaster may shun society as a whole, but he wouldn't hide.

Would he?

Tories needs to call Asgore, they can't lose the three skeletons again.

/

He's cold, so so cold. His hoodie must be in the washing machine. It's dark too...where’s Paps? He always brightens up the room.

Wait.

…

Something isn't right…

Where is he? Why can't he move? 

Is something poking him?

Ow. 

Stop, it hurts.

Please, stop.

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts.

STOP IT! 

STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!

PLEASE IT-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE IN THE FINAL STRETCH!  
> Ahem, I want to thank all of you for your well wishes, I really appreciate it. You are all wonderful readers.  
> Side Note: I wanted some humor cuz these next chapters...well, you'll find out.  
> Thanks for reading!


	16. Decisions, Decisions

Toriel listens as the group of skeletons start explaining. She can't help a small swell of pride hearing how Sans helped all of them.

She frowns when they describe the monster who kidnapped Sans. She knew it was a mistake to let Gaster go unsupervised. It's a mystery how he always gets his way.

“Please, your majesty. Will you help us?” Blue asks. Liquid magic pools into his sockets. She smiles reassuringly and tells them about Gaster and their search.

“Then where are they?” Razz hisses. He paces across the room, his pent up energy needing some sort of outlet.

“I do not know, he was supposed to return here. I do apologize for his actions. None of this is what I wanted,” Toriel sighs. She perks up at something she only remembers dimly, “Wait, I believe I remember Papyrus mentioning Dr. Gaster has a secret lab where he's been living the last few years.”

“Ya know where?” Red asks, his eyelights focus on her.

“No, the skeleton family has many secrets. If you all don't mind I must make a few calls. Make yourselves at home,” Toriel says as she sets Blue on the tea table and leaves the room.

She heads to her room and shuts her door. She digs her phone out of her pocket and dials Papyrus's number.

“H-hello?”

“Papyrus? Are you alright?”

“Your majesty...it's...its Sans. Something's wrong, Dad hasn't left his lab in hours. He won't let me in to see Sans. Toriel, I don't know what to do. What if Sans d-”

“Papyrus, breathe. Tell me where you are. I can't help you like this.”

“We're by the Ruins-”

Click.

Toriel blinks at the abrupt end of the call. She dials the number three more times, the last two go straight to voicemail. She even calls Gaster, but gets the same result.

The Ruins...that could mean anywhere. Except knowing what she does about Gaster, it's the War Ruins.

She needs to hurry.

/

Slim teleports back downstairs where the others are. The queen doesn't seem like a threat but it's still too early to know for sure.

“Well?” Razz demands with arms crossed. The others watch him closely, ready for news on their Sans.

“They are at ‘The Ruins’. I think it's those crumbling stones south of here, m'lord,” Slim reports.

“Let's go,” Razz orders. Slim picks him up.

“Please, let me come too!” Blue pleads as he looks between Razz and Slim. Razz glares at the other bitty. Slim keeps his face neutral, he knows his lord doesn't like Blue or Red. They are foolish, but they do care for Sans. 

“Hurry up,” Razz growls. Slim picks up the blue bitty. Red steps forward, about to say something, but Razz glares at him.

“Let’s go,” the violet bitty orders. Slim sends a pitying look to Red as he teleports away.

/

A vase crashes into the wall where three skeletons had been previously standing. Boss watches his brother snarl furiously.

This is not a situation Edge expected to find his brother in. Caged, tortured, beaten were the most likely. In his nightmares all he found was dust. Instead his brother was alive and looked healthy.

And collared by the most pathetic creature Boss has ever seen. How the small monster was still even alive is a mystery.

“Brother, let's go,” he says as he heads to the glass doors they came in.

“B-Boss! I can't...I can't just leave him.”

“Are you choosing him over me, brother?”

Silence.

“I searched for weeks to find you, wor- wondering if you were already dust. Instead you became the pet of that monster. Did you even try to find me?”

“Boss, I couldn't leave him. The magic in the c-collar-”

“Did you try to escape?”

“Boss-”

“Is he worth risking our lives?” Boss hisses. His words are being fueled by some dark emotion he's only ever felt briefly. Whenever he would peek through a window as a child and watch a happy family with their homes and their food. Then his brother would pick him up and the feeling would be gone. Now it's stronger than ever and making act abnormal. He doesn't like it.

Red eyelights like his own rise from staring at the floor to meet his. Emotions flicker through them.

For the first time Boss realizes he may not be the most important person to his brother.

/

Red never thought his brother would have competition in his heart. Yet here he is, worry for Sans making him anxious. A pull to the skeleton who saved him from death and has the most intoxicating-

Intoxicating...magic. 

Fuck, he knew. From the moment he met Sans he knew the monster's magic was addictive. Even now he can imagine it embedded into the leather around his neck. He misses it, but...is that the main reason he wants Sans back?

Sure, the calm monster saved him but Red has paid that back with servitude. Was Red ever actually attached to Sans or was it just his magic?

Does it matter? Sans is in trouble and Red should be a good monster and help him. Right?

Except Boss is right here. The only person he's ever cared about is in front of him, safe for the moment and Red is thinking of leaving him behind for someone else?

No.

Never.

It doesn't matter if Red will regret this for the rest of his miserable life, he can't abandon Boss. He can't, before Sans that would never be up for debate. It still shouldn't be. 

“No, Boss. He isn't worth your life.”

/

Papyrus paces back and forth. He keeps glancing at the closed door. Gaster disappeared behind it with Sans hours ago. Despite his desperate attempts to get to the other side of the reinforced door-everything from begging to bone attacks-Gaster hasn't responded to any of it.

Papyrus keeps pacing, glancing at the door every time he turns.

What is happening behind that darn door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait! Ending this story has been hard and ya know, life.  
> On the other hand, I'm a year older now, yay!  
> This is close to the end folks, thanks for reading!


End file.
